Hikari no Tsubasa  Wings of Light
by PatamonPrincess
Summary: When his girlfriend Kari is kidnapped, T.K. must seek help from a person who grants wishes for a price. Now, he and Patamon must travel through many worlds in search of their loved ones. Multi-Anime Crossover; T.K. x Kari
1. Japan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, xxxHolic, or any of the anime's that take part in this story. This is merely a fan fiction.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**[Odaiba, Japan]**

"T.K.!"

The blond-haired young man looked over and smiled at the girl as she ran up and stopped in front of him.

"Kari!"

Smiling brightly up at him, Kari pushed her brown hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said. "Were you waiting long?"

"No, and you're on time. I was early."

Kari laughed as she adjusted the backpack over her shoulder. TK had a similar one over his.

"Shell we go and see the movie?" T.K. asked her.

"Yes!"

"Don't forget about us," a voice came from Kari's backpack, as a white cat head poked out.

"We're on a date too," another voice said, blue eyes blinking out from inside T.K.'s bag.

"Of course we'll get you something," Kari said.

"Just remember to stay in our backpacks until the movie starts," T.K. reminded them.

"We will," Patamon and Gatomon said in unison.

The theater was only a short walk away, and they approached the snack stand after purchasing their tickets.

"What can I get you two?" the attendant asked.

"Two tubs of popcorn and four drinks, please," T.K. said.

"Four?" the attendant looked confused. "For the two of you?"

Kari smiled. "Yes!"

* * *

After the movie, T.K. walked Kari back to the apartment she lived in with her family, and they shared a kiss before parting.

"Hi, honey!" T.K.'s mom called out as he and Patamon returned home. "How was your date?"

"It was great, mom."

"That's good. Supper will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay, thanks."

T.K. entered him room and pulled a small box out of his backpack. Patamon sat down on the bed as he opened it, revealing a gold ring with a pink diamond.

"I'm going to propose tomorrow night, Patamon," T.K. whispered, so his mother wouldn't overhear. "Do you think she'll accept?

"There's no doubt in my mind," Patamon reassured him, causing T.K. to smile.

* * *

The next morning, the phone rang. Pulling himself out of bed, T.K. went to answer it.

"Takaishi Residence."

"Hi, TK!" Kari's voice came through the receiver.

"Kari! Good morning!"

"I hope I didn't wake you, but I wanted to hear your voice."

"Is anything wrong?"

"No, but…" Kari paused. "I had a really bad nightmare and I woke up wanting to hear you."

"What was it about?"

"Well, it was confusing. There was a lot of destruction around, and everything was burning. It was awful."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"If you don't mind. Gatomon's here of course, but she had the same dream too."

"Patamon and I will be right there," T.K. assured her.

Silence greets him on the other end of the line.

"Kari?" he asked. "Are you still there?"

"T.K.," Kari's voice came through softer and with more than a touch of fear. "It's him… from my dream…"

"Kari, what's going on?"

"T.K., help-" Kari cried out, before the phone went dead.

"Kari?" T.K. yelled into the receiver. "Kari?

"Patamon!"

"What is it?" Patamon asked, flying out of the room, dodging to the side just in time as T.K. ran in to change his clothes.

"Something's wrong," T.K. said, while pulling on a pair of pants. "I think Kari's in danger. Will you digivolve and fly me over?"

"But the neighbors…" Patamon tried to remind him, but was cut off.

"I don't care!"

"Okay," Patamon nodded and followed T.K. out onto the balcony, the latter pulling his backpack on.

"Patamon, digivolve to…"

"Angemon!"

Picking up T.K., Angemon flew over to Kari's apartment. The door was unlocked and they ran in to find Kari and Gatomon on the floor, tied up with purple and black energy chains. Next to them stood a man in a black cape, his hood overshadowing his face.

"Kari!" T.K. shouted at the same moment Angemon called Gatomon's name.

"T.K., help!" Kari cried.

"The hero arrives," the man said, his voice cold. "But too late."

"Who are you?" T.K. demanded. "Let them go!"

"Angel Staff!" Angemon called out, sending the attack straight at the man, only to have it be blocked by a force field.

"See?" the man scoffed. "You're too late. Now, it's time for us to go."

Before another word could be spoken, the three of them vanished. A pink ring fell to the floor where Kari had been sitting. Going over, T.K. picked it up.

"It's her promise ring that I gave her," he said softly.

"We have to find them," Angemon stated.

T.K. nodded. "Kari never goes anywhere without her digivice. I bet Izzy can track the signal."

"I'll carry you."

* * *

Izzy's apartment wasn't too far away, and very soon, T.K. was ringing the doorbell. Luckily, Izzy happened to be home.

"Hello, T.K.," Izzy greeted him, then saw Angemon. "Angemon? Something must be wrong if you've digivolved. Come in quickly."

"Kari and Gatomon have been kidnapped," T.K. informed him as Izzy closed the door behind them.

"What?" Izzy gasped.

"It was by this guy in a cape. Can you track her digivice?"

"I'm on it."

Going straight to his computer, Izzy closed the program he had been working on and proceeded to bring a map of the city up on the screen. Several colored dots appeared, marking the locations of each DigiDestined's digivice. One dot was moving away at a quick pace.

"That's her," T.K. pointed to it. "The pink one."

"Where's she being taken?" Angemon asked as Izzy began typing furiously on the keyboard.

"She's going up," he informed them.

"Up?" T.K. asked, confused, just before the pink dot disappeared.

"What happened?" Angemon asked as Izzy resumed typing.

"I don't know," he answered. "She's not on Earth anymore, though. Let me check the digital World…"

Another map appeared overtop the first.

"She's not there either," Izzy sighed.

Suddenly, the screen on his computer changed.

"Arrgh!" Izzy groaned.

"What?" T.K. asked.

"Where did this come from?" Izzy demanded. "I have the highest security possible. I should not be getting pop ups."

He clicked the corner box to close it.

"That's strange," he mumbled, clicking again. "It won't close."

""Do you have a wish?"" Angemon read the words on the screen. ""Come to Yuuko's shop; anything for an equal price. XXX Street, Tokyo, Japan.""

"I'm going," T.K. said suddenly, moving over to the door.

"But, T.K., it's probably a hoax," Izzy tried to stop him.

"What if it isn't?" T.K. argued. "I have a wish to save Kari, so I have to check it out."

"I agree," Angemon nodded. "Let's go."

"Thanks for your help, Izzy."

Opening the door, T.K. and Angemon leave the apartment. Izzy hurried over to the doorway just in time to see Angemon pick up T.K. and fly up into the sky.

"Wait!" Izzy called after them, but they were already out of earshot.

"Tai and Matt are going to kill me," he mumbled, turning back into the apartment.

* * *

Angemon landed in an alleyway in Tokyo, near where the address on the ad had said. De-digivolving back to Patamon, he hopped into T.K.'s arms as the boy headed towards the street. They soon find Yuuko's place, a Japanese-style house, bordered on either side by tall modern buildings. Walking down the front path, T.K., stepped up to the front door and knocked.

The door opened and minute later to reveal a boy about T.K.'s age, dressed in black pants and a white shirt, with a white apron overtop.

"Hi," the boy smiled. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Yuuko," T.K. replied. "An ad on the computer said she might help me."

That _didn't sound weird_, T.K. said sarcastically to himself. _How many people actually show up because of an ad on a computer?_

However, to T.K.'s amazement, instead of being laughed at, the boy held the door open wider.

"Come in," he said. "I'll go get her."

He led T.K. into the front room, then was about to go and find Yuuko when the sliding doors opposite slid open and a tall black-haired woman in a flowing kimono entered.

"You received my message," she said without introduction.

"Your message?" T.K. asked, confused. "Then that wasn't just a pop-up ad?"

"No," Yuuko said, with a shake of her head. "You have a wish, do you not? I heard it and sent that to you."

Pausing, she lowered her eyes and looked straight at Patamon, trying to act like a stuffed animal.

"You can stop pretending," she informed him gently.

"You know?" Patamon blurted out, without waiting to make sure it was safe. The Digimon could feel something unusual about the house they were in, but it didn't seem to be malignant.

"I know a lot of things," Yuuko replied. "And neither of you have had breakfast, have you? Watanuki!"

The boy, Watanuki, had been listening intently, and jumped at Yuuko's call.

"Cook us something and include our guests!" Yuuko ordered.

"I'm sorry," T.K. tried to interject. "But I don't have time. Kari's in danger."

Going over, Yuuko lightly place a hand on his shoulder.

"She is safe right now. But you won't be of any help to her if you don't keep your strength up."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What kind of place is this?" Patamon asked.

"This is a shop that grants wishes," Yuuko replied. "If you have a wish, it can be granted, for a price equal to the value of the wish. Your coming here is hitsuzen."

"Hitsuzen?" T.K. wondered, confused.

"A naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and all other causalities would necessarily create different results. So reads the Kodansha Japanese desk dictionary, second edition."

While she was talking, a black creature hopped in.

"Good morning!" it announced. "Oh, we have guests?"

Patamon flew down to sit next to it.

"What are you?" he asked.

"Mokona is Mokona. What are you?"

"I'm Patamon, a Digimon."

"Umeboshi."

"What?" Patamon asked.

"Umeboshi," Mokona repeated.

"He wants to play Shiritori with you," Yuuko explained.

"Oh, uh… Shijimi."

"Mizuame."

"Mentaiko."

"Konowata."

"Takoyaki."

"Kinoko."

"Konnyaku."

"Kushikatsu."

"Sudachi."

"Chikuwa."

"Watagashi."

Watanuki came back into the room, carrying a tray full of food.

"Here you go," he said, arranging the dishes on the table.

"Shiokara," Mokona continued.

"Raisu."

"Sunomono."

"Nori."

"Ringo."

"Gohan… I lost!"

The two of them laughingly returned to the table and joined the others along with Watanuki.

"I haven't introduced myself," Watanuki remembered. "I'm Watanuki Kimihiro. I work here when I'm not in school."

"I'm Takaishi T.K.," T.K. replied.

"Takaishi Takeru, nicknamed T.K.," Yuuko suddenly announced. "Second-year high school student in Odaiba. The Child of Hope and partner of Patamon, a rookie level Digimon."

"How did you know all of that?" T.K. asked in wonder.

"Your name tells me some about you. With your birthday, I can tell you even more. For a price."

"Don't do it," Watanuki whispered. "You'll end up like me!"

T.K. looked even more confused as Yuuko glared at Watanuki.

"I already know bout me," he said. "I want to know where Kari is."

"Will you pay my price?" Yuuko asked seriously.

"Yes," T.K. answered without hesitation.

"Watanuki, go get me the golden key in the treasure room," Yuuko ordered. "It's on the shelf with the Sealing Wand."

"Okay," Watanuki stood up and left the room.

"Is Gatomon included too?" Patamon thought to ask.

Yuuko nodded. "They are a set, as you two are."

"How much will it be?" T.K. asked.

"I do not take money," Yuuko answered. "Payment is always the equal value of the item being received."

Yuuko stopped talking and they ate in silence until Watanuki returned and handed a rectangular box to Yuuko. As he retook his seat, she opened the box and removed a gold key on a matching chain. Reaching out, she handed it to T.K.

"Wear it around your neck so you don't lose it," she explained. "Your girlfriend has been taken to another world. This key will respond to your heart and open the gates to other worlds. I can send you to the first world she entered after this one, but to continue, you must find clues as to her whereabouts before the next gate will open."

"I understand," T.K. said, though in truth, he was still a bit confused.

"Do you know who took them?" Patamon asked as T.K. put the chain around his neck and tucked the key under his shirt.

Yuuko closed her eyes. "A man, cloaked in shadows, who is only doing the work of his master. He is hidden in darkness and seeks the power of the Child of Light."

T.K. stood up so fast; he almost knocked his chair over. "Kari! I have to go!"

"What's your price?" Patamon asked, remembering.

"Your rings," Yuuko replied, pointing to T.K.'s right hand. "The one you wear and the one in your pocket."

Nodding, T.K. removed his green ring and placed it and Kari's ring on the table.

"Your promise rings show the love you have for each other," Yuuko told him. "It is a fair trade for the key."

Knowing getting Kari back was more important than the rings to him, T.K. nodded again.

Picking up the rings, Yuuko placed them in the now-empty box and handed it back to Watanuki.

"Put this back where it was," she said. "I'll see our guests out."

Yuuko, along with Mokona, led T.K. and Patamon outside to the front walk. After returning the box, Watanuki stood in the doorway to watch.

"Remember," Yuuko reminded them. "You will be sent to the world where she is, but if he takes her to another world, you will have to find a clue she was indeed there before continuing."

"I won't forget," T.K. promised.

"Thank you, Miss Yuuko," Patamon said with a little bow.

"Good luck to you all," Yuuko wished them.

"Good luck!" Mokona echoed.

"Thank you, too," Patamon smiled.

Yuuko held out her arms and a magic seal appeared below T.K. and Patamon. In a flash, the two disappeared.

"Will they be all right?" Watanuki asked as Yuuko slowly walked back to the house.

"Their love is strong," she replied. "Now, Watanuki, I want sake! Now!"

"Don't forget Mokona!"

With a sigh, Watanuki returned to the kitchen to make another lunch for them.

**Chapter One End**


	2. Amestris

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**[Resembool, Amestris]**

A knock landed on the outside of the door and was answered by a young blond woman in an oil-spattered apron.

"Hi, Winry," one of the two people outside greeted her. Well, okay, he wasn't really a person. Alphonse Elric was a human soul attached to a large suit of armor.

Standing next to Al was his older brother, Edward Elric, whose left arm and right leg were made of automail. Edward was the famous Full Metal Alchemist, but because of his diminutive size, he was usually looked over and Al mistaken for him.

As to the reason Al was a living suit of armor, and Ed had automail limbs, it's a long story. And their own to tell.

"Ed! Al!" their childhood friend Winry Rockbell exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Heh," Ed smiled, hoping to look innocent. "Can't we just come to say hi?"

"Don't mess with me," Winry said, placing her hands on her hips. "What did you do?"

Ed held up his left arm, revealing a large dent in the metal arm, some pieces missing, and two broken fingers.

"I might have gotten into a little fight," he explained innocently.

"It wasn't little" Al corrected.

"Mind your own business!" Ed snapped.

"Hee."

Winry sighed, but held the door open for them. "Come in and I'll take a look."

Suddenly, from the sky, came a green light that shot down to the nearby forest.

"What was that?" Winry wondered, wide-eyed.

"I'd better go check it out," Ed proclaimed, slowly moving away from Winry.

She noticed, however, and grabbed the back of his jacket.

"Hold it," she said. "Al can go. You're coming inside with me."

"But-"

"Okay," All agreed, interrupting Ed. "I'll be back."

While Winry dragged Ed inside the house, Al headed off to the forest. He hadn't gone far when he heard voices coming from up ahead and slowed down. Stopping behind a tree, he peeked out to see an orange-haired young man and an orange and cream-colored creature with wings standing next to a river.

"I wonder where we are?" T.K. asked.

"How are we supposed to start looking for them?" Patamon asked at the same time.

"It talked!" Al exclaimed, drawing their attention.

"Who's there?" T.K. asked.

Al stepped out from behind the tree. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping," he apologized. "We saw the light from the sky and I came to investigate. You're not from around here, are you?"

"We're from Tokyo," T.K. replied.

"Toe-key-yo?" Al repeated.

"We're looking for our friends," Patamon explained. "They were kidnapped and apparently taken here."

"Have you seen a girl my age with brown hair?" T.K. wondered.

"No, but my brother and I just got here. Winry might have seen them. Do you want to come with me and ask her?"

"Yes, please," T.K. nodded. In a strange world you never knew whom to trust, but you had to trust someone. And this talking suit of armor seemed all right.

_At least Patamon is with me, in case things turn ugly_, T.K. thought as they followed Al back to Winry's house.

* * *

As they entered, they heared two voices coming from the next room.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to get into these kinds of fights?" Winry demanded.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ed protested. "This other guy started it!"

Stepping into the room, Al moved to the side as a wrench narrowly missed his head.

"Don't throw those things around!" Ed yelled at Winry.

"I'm back," Al announced, just as Winry was picking up another wrench.

"Al," she smiled, placing the possible missile pack down. "Oh, you brought guests?"

"They were where the green light hit," Al explained. "They said they're looking for their friends."

"They look normal enough," Ed mumbled, rubbing a bump on his head Winry had given him earlier. "Except for the chimera."

"I'm not a chimera!" Patamon exclaimed loudly.

"It talks?" both Ed and Winry gasped.

"I'm a Digimon," Patamon announced proudly. "Or Digital Monster. My name's Patamon."

"Don't let the military catch you," Ed warned, waging a finger. "They'll put you in a lab and never let you leave!"

Patamon shivered. "T.K.!" he cried, jumping into his friend's arms.

"Don't be mean, brother," Al chastised. "They're from Toe-key-yo."

"I'm T.K. I'm looking for my girlfriend…"

"And my girlfriend, too," Patamon added.

"They were kidnapped this morning," T.K. continued. "Have you seem them? They look like this."

Pulling out his wallet, he removed a photo showing himself, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.

"I've never seen them," Ed shook his head.

"What a cute kitty!" Al exclaimed.

"Wait," Winry said. "That's the girl."

"You've seen her?" T.K. asked.

"Yes," Winry replied slowly. "But only briefly. Early this morning, a man knocked on our door and wanted directions to Central. He was dressed strangely and there was someone with him. She had a cape on and the hood was pulled low, but as they were leaving, she tripped and her hood fell back. I thought she was his daughter."

"Did you see Gatomon?" Patamon asked excitedly.

"No, but I think she was carrying something under her cape and that's why she tripped."

"I have to follow them," T.K. announced.

"Do you even know where Central is?" Ed asked him.

"No," T.K. admitted.

"Do you know where the train station is?"

"No," Patamon shook his head.

"So you need a guide, right?" Winry asked. "Ed will be happy to volunteer."

"Don't just volunteer me!" Ed yelled at her.

"Come on, Ed," Winry said sweetly. "Their girlfriends were kidnapped. We have to help them."

"Then you go to Central."

"I am. But I need someone to pay for my travel expenses."

"Come on, brother," Al joined in on Winry's side. "And you can ask Colonel Mustang if he's seen them."

"Fine," Ed snapped. "But I'm not going anywhere near the Colonel."

"It's getting late," Winry announced, looking out the window. "I'll let Aunt Pinako know they'll be more for dinner. And I'll finish your arm tonight, Ed, so we can leave tomorrow morning. Will that be all right, T.K.?"

"I guess so," T.K. nodded. "I want to go now, but it would be foolish going alone to a place I've never been. Thank you."

"Your welcome," Winry smiled brightly.

"How come you never smile at me like that?" Ed wanted to know.

"Maybe I would if you were nicer and listen to me!"

Al led T.K. and Patamon outside as another fight ensued in the room.

* * *

Later that night, T.K. and Patamon lay awake in the room Winry's aunt had let them stay in.

"It doesn't feel like it, but it took us several hours to her here," T.K. was saying.

"At least we found these nice people who are helping us," Patamon said, before he yawned.

"Yes. We should get some sleep. Yuuko was right; we'll be no use to them if we don't keep our strength up."

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, T.K. and Patamon followed Ed, Al, and Winry to the train station. Winry had loaned T.K. a bag where Patamon could ride in, keeping him hidden.

They spent the long train ride discussing where to start their search.

"It's a good thing you hooked up with us," Ed said. "Like I said last night, we State Alchemists can go into places that normal people can't."

"Yes, yes," Winry sighed. "We all know State Alchemists are _so very_ special."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"We really appreciate your help," T.K. interjected to avoid another fight.

"I still say we should ask Colonel Mustang for help," Al argued. "He can get more information than us."

"And I'm saying I'm not going near that guy!" Ed yelled.

Winry smiled at T.K.'s confused expression. "Ed's never liked him," she whispered.

"Changing the subject," Ed continued. "We should start our search around the train station tomorrow. They would have had to get off there this morning, so we need to ask people who were working then."

"Don't worry," Al said to T.K., who was looking down. "We'll find her."

* * *

**[Central City, Amestris.]**

The train arrived in Central very early in the morning. After checking into a nearby hotel and getting a couple hours of sleep, they returned to the station to ask people if they had seen Kari or the mysterious man.

"I remember seeing two people in dark capes with hoods," a conductor told Ed. "One was tall and the other was younger and very quiet."

"I saw these two people in capes with their hoods up walk by," a ticket girl said to Al. "The shorter one tripped and her hood fell back, but the taller one caught her and quickly pulled her hood back up."

"There was a girl in a black cape," a young flower seller was telling Winry and T.K.. "She must have been really hot, standing here. She looked so sad that I offered her a flower, but this guy suddenly pulled her away."

"Thank you very much," Winry said to the girl and began to turn away.

"Oh, I forgot. She had a white kitty cat her!"

"A white cat?" T.K. asked.

"Mmm-hmm. I saw her peeking out of the cape."

"That's Kari and Gatomon," T.K. exclaimed. "Do you remember which way they went?"

The little girl points down the street to her right. "They went that way. The mean guy said something about a gate."

"Thank you," T.K. smiled at her.

"Here," she said, holding up a flower. "When you find her, can you give her this so she won't be sad anymore?"

"I will. Thank you again."

Meeting back up with Ed and Al, the four of them headed down the street in the direction the girl had pointed. However, two hours passed with no one saying they had seen them.

"We started off so well, and now nothing," T.K. sighed as they entered an open market.

"Someone has to have seen them," Winry tried to consol him.

"They probably have seen them, but they just don't care," Ed grunted.

Al had moved on ahead and was talking to a jewelry seller at his cart.

"Nope, never saw them," they heard the owner say.

"Are you sure?" Al double-checked.

"Yeah, buddy, now move. You're blocking my stall."

As he turns away, T.K. glanced down at the different pieces of jewelry for sale. One caught his eye and he jerked back to face the owner.

"That necklace!" he exclaimed pointing to silver necklace with a pink heart hanging from it.

"This one?" the owner asked. "You have a good eye, buddy."

He lifts up the necklace to show it to him. "A one of a kind, never seen one like it."

"That's Kari's necklace!" T.K. informed him.

"Are you sure?" Winry asked.

"I gave it to her for her birthday two years ago," T.K. nodded. "She never never takes it off."

"Hey, where did you get that?" Ed demanded.

"You're interested?" the owner smiled. "For you, 100,000 sens."

"That's highway robbery!" Al exclaimed. "You know we're interested in it, so you raise the price!"

"Hey, this is a respectable business," the owner argued.

"Really?" Ed asked with a grin, removing his State pocket watch. "Maybe I'll go to headquarters and check with them."

"A State Alchemist?" the owner gasped. "Heh, you don't scare me."

"What about the Full Metal Alchemist?"

"The alchemist of the people?" the owner turned to Al. "Sir, it's an honor to meet you. For you, 90,000 sens!"

"That's still too much!" Winry protested.

"Forget that!" Ed yelled. "I'M the Full Metal Alchemist!"

"You?" the owner looked puzzled. "But you're so-"

"Finish that thought and you're dead!" Ed warned him between clenched teeth. His height was a large sore point with him.

"Calm down, Ed," Winry said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't want the military to investigate your selling of stolen items would you?" Al asked the owner.

"Stolen?" the owner shook his head. "No way! She gave this to me!"

"Then you have seen her!" T.K. jumped on what he had let slip.

"Might as well fess up," Ed said.

Reaching back into his pocket, T.K. pulled out his wallet again and showed the owner the photo inside.

"She's my girlfriend," he explained. "She was kidnapped two days ago. You can see she's wearing that necklace in the picture."

"Yep, that's her," the owner said, after inspecting the picture. "So, you're the one she mentioned. That girl ran up to my cart yesterday. She looked really scared and started crying as she took the necklace off. I really wasn't going to sell it."

"What did she say?" T.K. asked, just as a gasp came from his bag, where Patamon, peeking out, had seen a flash of white fur a few carts away.

"Gatomon?" he whispered.

"What?" T.K. looked down at him.

"It's Gatomon!" Patamon announced, jumping out of the bag and flying off."

"Patamon, wait!" T.K. called, running after him.

"Don't just run off!" Winry yelled, following them.

"Um, we'll just wait here," Ed said.

"What was that?" the owner trembled, pointing off in the direction Patamon had flown.

"Um," Al thought quickly. "His pet bird."

"No bird that I've ever seen," the owner mumbled.

* * *

Patamon flew down the line of stalls, then turned a corner into an alleyway, crashing into a man, who caught him before he could fall.

"Ow…" Patamon groaned. "My nose…"

Looking around the man's arm, he spotted a plain white cat continue on down the alley.

_So it wasn't Gatomon,_ he thought.

"What have we here?" the man holding him asked.

_Uh-oh,_ Patamon realized, as he looked up at the black-haired young man in a military jacket. Ed's words came back to him: "_Don't let the military catch you. They'll put you in a lab and never let you leave."_

_What'll I do?_ Patamon worried. _T.K.!_

Just at that moment, T.K. turned the corner and stopped.

"Patamon, there you are," he sighed with relief. "Excuse me, sir, he's with me."

"What an interesting creature," the man said, causing Patamon to shiver.

"Can I have him back, please?" T.K. asked just as Winry caught up to them.

"You two will get lost if you run off like that," she sighed, before noticing the man. "Oh, Colonel Mustang."

"It's Winry, right?" Roy Mustang asked. "Ed's friend."

"Yes. Can we have Patamon back?"

"Please don't put me in a lab!" Patamon cried, fear causing him to speak. "I'll stay in my bag! I promise! Please?"

"Friends of yours?" Roy asked Winry.

"Yes. And Ed and Al's."

"So, Ed's here too, huh?"

Roy released Patamon, who flew into T.K.'s arms and hugged him tightly.

"You're lucky it was me you ran into," Roy said. "But I would still like some answers."

"Is this the guy Ed didn't want to see?" T.K. turned to Winry.

"Yes. Colonel Mustang, this is T.K."

"Ed didn't want to see me?" Roy sounded upset.

"We left him by the jewelry stall," Winry shook her head. "And we should be getting back."

"I'll come with you," Roy smiled. "I have to say hello to Ed."

"Can we trust him?" T.K. whispered.

"Yes," Winry whispered back. "He might be with the military, but it's for different reasons than you'd think."

"I'm sorry," Patamon apologized.

"It's all right," T.K. reassured him with a smile. "But what happened?"

"I thought I saw Gatomon, but it was just a white cat."

* * *

With Patamon safely backing the bag, the three make their way back to the jewelry seller.

"There you are," Al said, relieved. "You found him."

"Erk," Ed groaned. "It's the Colonel."

"Hello, Ed," Roy smiled. "How are you?"

"Don't act like we're best friends!" Ed yelled at him.

"I told you I wasn't going to sell the necklace and you still get the military?" the owner accused.

"We just ran into him," Winry sighed. "Now, what were you saying about Kari?"

"Oh, yes. The girl had started crying when she took the necklace off and handed it to me. She asked if I would give it to someone named T.A. or G.K…."

"T.K.?" T.K. suggested.

"Yes, that's it. She said he'd recognize the necklace and know she was here. After that, she ran off, but a guy in a black cape caught her and pulled her away with him.

"If she asked you to do that for her, why were you selling it?" T.K. asked.

"I'm not," the owner insisted. "Nobody would buy something for that price, and by having it displayed he'd be more likely to see it."

Lifting up the necklace, he handed it to T.K. "Here you go. I hope you find her."

"Thank you," T.K. said, before carefully placing the necklace in his pocket. "That guy… did he hit her?"

"No. He seemed more relieved that he found her, though he was obviously angry."

The owner pointed to the right. "They went off that way."

"Thank you," Al said with a nod.

"Let's go," Ed announced quickly.

"Hold it," Roy stopped him. "You're going to tell me what is going on."

"We don't have time to talk to you!" Ed snapped.

T.K. though nodded, since Roy had given Patamon back to him.

"All right," he agreed. "I'll tell you."

* * *

They found a small café and sat down at a corner table. Tucked between Al and T.K., Patamon had been allowed out, since no one would see him. The next hour rolled by as they all tell Roy what had happened since the day before.

"So why didn't you come to me as soon as you got here?" Roy asked them.

T.K., Patamon, Al, and Winry all turned to look at Ed, who was glaring at the colonel.

"I see," Roy chuckled. "Well, first off, I'll remind you to make sure your little friend stays hidden. There are worse places than a lab where he could end up. Second, last night, two people were picked up for suspicious behavior and are currently being held."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Ed demanded.

"They might not be the same two," Roy said.

"Can you take us to them?" T.K. asked.

Roy nodded. "Let's go."

Following him to his car, they all climbed in and Roy drove them over to the holding cells.

However, the sight that greeted was not what any of them had expected.

A large hole gaped out of the side of the building, rubble from the wall lying around it. Military personnel were everywhere trying to figure out what had happened.

"Lieutenant," Roy called, steeping out of the car. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Colonel," Jean Havoc greeted him, walking over. "One of the guys in the cell decided to blast a hole in the building and escape with the person he was with."

"Names?" Roy prompted.

"They wouldn't give any. That's why they were still being held. The girl… she was really quiet. Didn't say a word."

In the front passenger seat, T.K. leaned over to look out the driver side window.

"They're gone?" he asked.

"You know them?" Havoc wondered.

"His girlfriend was kidnapped and we believe the girl in the cell was her," Roy told him.

Havoc scratched his head. "Well, they left about an hour ago, but they're probably long gone."

Suddenly they all turned to T.K. as a beeping sound came from his pocket. Reaching inside, he pulled out a small electrical device.

"What's that?" Ed asked, leaning over from the back seat to get a better view.

"It's my digivice. Why did it suddenly go off?"

"Oh, you have to let me open that and see what's inside!" Winry exclaimed, excitedly.

"It's a message from Yuuko," T.K. continued. "She says someone is opening a gate a couple of miles south of here… And she expects payment for this information."

"Colonel, can you take us there?" Al asked.

"Buckle up," Roy nodded, climbing back in.

Putting his foot to the gas pedal, they sped off south, in the direction the digivice was pointing to. Then, from the other side of a hill came a thin blue light, reaching up into the sky.

"Patamon, go on ahead," T.K. said, opening the bag up.

"Got it," Patamon nodded, flying out of the window. "Patamon, digivolve to…"

"Angemon!"

"He got bigger!" Ed gasped.

"He's an angel!" Wijnry exclaimed at the same time.

Angemon flew up higher into the air until he could see over the hill.

"T.K.!" he called, descending so he could be heard. ""I see them! It's Kari and Gatomon, and they're with that guy from Odaiba!"

Without warning, Roy suddenly hit the brakes, causing the car to stop, as a couple dozen human-like creatures appear from the ground, surrounding them.

"What are those things?" Winry asked as Ed and Al got out of the car.

"A waste of time," Ed stated, placing his hand on his left arm, and transmuting the surface of the automail into a sharp blade.

The other three climbed out of the car and Roy pulled on a pair of white gloves with a red symbol on the back of them.

"Leave these to us," he said to Al, Winry, and T.K. "We'll clear a path so you can go after them."

"I can handle these myself," Ed grumbled as Roy snapped his fingers and the creature in front of Ed burst into flames.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled back. "I'll get more than you!"

"Is that a challenge?"

Though he would later deny it, even if it were the truth, Ed and Roy worked together in fighting the creatures and making an opening for the three to continue one.

They started to run, but their path became blocked by a growling creature.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled, sending a golden energy blast towards the creature, destroying it.

"Thanks, Angemon!" T.K. called upwards.

They quickly made it to the top of the hill where they saw the caped man, along with Kari, standing next to the blue light. Gatomon was under Kari's cape.

"Kari!" T.K. shouted as he began to descend.

"T.K., you're here!"

"Blast," the man said. "I need more time to open the gate. I have no choice."

He grabbed Kari by the arm and pulled her into the light with him. In a flash, they disappear, along with the light.

"No, Kari!" T.K. dropped to his knees as Ed and Roy ran up.

"It wasn't a tie!" Ed was yelling at Roy, who was clearly ignoring him. "That last one was mine!"

"What happened?" Roy asked, as T.K. slowly picked himself up and Angemon de-digivolved back to Patamon.

"They're gone," Winry said sadly. "We were too late."

"If only I was a little faster…" Patamon sniffed.

"Don't worry," T.K. told him. "We're going after them. Remember, since we found her necklace, and saw her, the key should work."

"What key?" Winry wanted to know.

T.K. lifted the key out from under his shirt. "This will let me follow them into the next world they go to."

Turning, he smiled at them all.

"Thank you for all your help. We wouldn't have been able to get this far without you."

"Yes," Patamon echoed with a little bow. "Thank you very much."

"Your welcome," Roy nodded.

"It was fun," Ed grinned.

"I hope you find them in the next world," Winry wished.

"Here," Al said, pulling a coin out from inside his armor. "That message said you needed to pay for that information, right? Maybe this will work."

T.K. accepted the 10 sen coin. "Thank you."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Winry said, clapping her hands together. Reaching into the bag over her shoulder, she pulled out a camera. "To make a memory of our meeting."

"A group photo?" Patamon asked. "That's perfect!"

"But who's going to take it?" Ed wondered.

"Colonel!"

A car pulled up next to them and Havoc stepped out.

"There you are," he sighed. "You suddenly drove off without a word. There's a bunch of paperwork I need you to look over."

"Great timing," Roy slapped Havoc on the back. "You can take the picture."

"What picture?"

Winry handed Havoc the camera. "Here."

"Um, all right."

The six of them gathered together and Havoc lifted the camera up and took the picture.

"Can you take one for us too?" T.K. asked him, taking out his cellphone.

"What's this?" Havoc wondered.

"It's a phone, with a camera in it," T.K. explained, forgetting that they might not have heard of such a combination before.

"Can I open that too?" Winry pleaded.

"Just look at the screen, and press this button," T.K. instructed Havoc.

"Okay, I guess. Smile!"

The photo safely saved on the phone, and it back in T.K.'s pocket, the key around his neck began to glow.

"Looks like it's time to go," Patamon announced.

"Good luck," Winry smiled, giving both of them a hug and Patamon a kiss on the cheek.

Ed, Al, Roy, T.K., and Patamon all shook hands… and paws.

"Oh, your bag," T.K. remembered.

"Keep it," Winry said. "You might need it."

"Goodbye," both Ed and Al waved.

"Take care, you two," Roy nodded.

"Goodbye, and thanks again," T.K. smiled.

"Bye-Bye!" Patamon waved back.

A green light surrounded them and they disappear.

"I know you'll find them," Winry whispered.

"Uh, what just happened?" Havoc asked completely confused.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Roy smiled.

"Um, okay. Now, Colonel, about the reports-"

"Put them on my desk, I'll get to them… _In a couple of weeks, maybe._

**CHAPTER TWO END**


	3. Amestris past

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**[Resembool, Amestris; two days before.]**

Winry answered a knock on her front door and opened it to reveal two people, both garbed in black capes.

"Can I ask you?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Good morning," the taller one spoke. "I'm new to the area and was wondering if you could tell me the way to Central."

"You'll need to take the train," Winry answered. "Follow that road over there and it will take you to the station."

"Thank you," the man nodded and he and his companion turned away.

The one with him tripped on the top step and the hood fell back, revealing a young woman with short brown hair. She glanced back at Winry, but the man pulled the hood back over her head and led her away.

Winry watched them for a moment before closing the door.

_It didn't work,_ Kari thought, as she trudged along next to the man. _He caught me before I could let go of Gatomon._

"Be more careful," the man told her. "And keep your hood on and your cat under that cape."

"Yes, sir," Kari murmured.

They reached the station a while later where the train was preparing to depart. Purchasing the tickets, the man bordered the train with Kari and found a seat next to the window where they wouldn't be disturbed.

* * *

**[Central City, Amestris.]**

Kari tripped again as they were walking through the station the next morning, but like before, the man caught her again. Outside, he stopped and began to consult an electronic device he pulled out of his pocket.

"Wait here," he ordered Kari. "And don't go anywhere if you know what's good for you."

He stepped away, continuing to consult the device and get his bearings. A girl with a basket of flowers moved closer to Kari and looked up into her sad face. A movement underneath the cape caught her eye and she saw a blue eye peer out at her.

Glancing down, the girl selected a flower from her basket and held it out to Kari.

"Would you like a flower?" she asked. "I hope it will cheer you up."

Kari gave her a small smile, but before she could accept the present, the man returned and pulled her away down the street.

"I know where the gate is," he said. "Keep up."

They walked along, eventually reaching a busy outside market. The man bought some food for them to eat and continued on, occasionally consulting the device in his hand. Suddenly, he stopped and looked more closely at the screen.

"This can't be right," he grumbled. "We were going the wrong way. Come on…"

He looked down, but Kari had disappeared. Grinding his teeth together, he hurried off, intent on finding them. His life would be forfeit if he returned without them.

From behind a cart, Kari peeked out and watched him disappear into the crowd. With a tight hold on Gatomon, she quickly headed off in the opposite direction.

A couple of hours later, she was still in the market and discovering she was well and truly lost. Looking around from where she was standing in front of a jewelry cart, she caught sight of the caped man searching for her. Luckily he hadn't yet seen her.

"Can I help you, miss?" the owner of the cart asked. "Looking for a nice necklace? Earrings?"

"Necklace?" Kari murmured, touching the one around her neck. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

Tears began to gather in her eyes as she removed the necklace and held it out to him.

"I know he'll come look for me," she sniffed. "He'll recognize the necklace and know I was here. His name is T.K. Please can you help me? Will you give it to him?"

"What is wrong?"

"He'll find me soon," Kari pleaded. "Please."

"All right," the owner nodded, accepting the necklace. "I'll get my answers from him. I promise not to sell it."

"Thank you," Kari managed to smile, before hurrying off.

Her path became blocked, though, when the man stepped in front of her, grabbing her arm.

"There you are," he said. "You've wasted a lot of time with your little chase. Let's go."

* * *

They left the market, but his sense of direction proved to be very bad, and by the time night fell, he was still looking for the gate.

"Stupid device," he snapped. "It shows us, it shows the gate, but it doesn't show how to get there."

Without paying attention, he stepped out into the street, almost getting hit by a car. The automobile swerved away in time and came to a stop. A blond man in a military uniform stepped out of the driver's side.

"Hey, you okay?" Havoc asked. "You should watch where you're going. And what's with the black cape? You going to a party?"

He paused, noticing Kari, half hidden behind the man.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. "Where are you going?"

Feeling the threatening aura emitting from the man, Kari remained silent, though a tear did slip out and roll down her cheek.

"Don't cry," Havoc said. _Something's not right._

"Why don't you two get in? I'll give you a ride."

"That would help," the man nodded. "We're very late."

They climbed into the backseat of the car and Havoc drove them to a stone building. Three guards exit the building to greet them and Kari soon found herself locked in a cell with her kidnapper.

"What's the meaning of this?" the man demanded to Havoc.

"You illegally tried to cross the street," Havoc responded. "And your behavior is very suspicious. We'd let you go with a fine if you would tell us your names and what you were doing."

The man glared at Havoc, but didn't utter a word.

Havoc shrugged. "Then you'll stay here until you do," he said, walking off.

"I don't have time for this," the man grumbled, glancing down at the device's screen, which had turned black. "Great, now it has to recharge. Get some sleep, girl. We can't go anywhere until I know where to go."

_T.K. I hope you find my necklace,_ Kari silently wished.

It was late afternoon the next day when the device suddenly beeped on.

"Perfect," the man said, standing up. "We're very close to the gate. Get back from the wall."

Kari and Gatomon moved away as he placed a small detonator against the wall. A moment later it exploded, taking a large chunk with it. The man grabbed Kari's arm and pulled her through the dust and debris.

"Let's go."

He began to run, Kari forced to do so as well or risk being dragged along.

* * *

Soon, after descending a hill, he stopped.

"This is the spot," he announced. "It will take about half-an-hour to open the correct gate. Good thing we're not being chased."

Fifteen minutes passed before the man looked up into the sky in the direction they had come.

"What's that?" he asked out loud, drawing Kari's attention.

"It's Angemon!" Gatomon exclaimed looking out from beneath the cape.

"They found us? I have to slow them down."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a vile of brown liquid and poured the contents out onto the ground.

"Rise, my creatures," he said. "Stop them."

The liquid disappeared into the ground and a moment later they heard a car screech to a stop, followed by the sounds of fighting.

"That should hold them," the man turned back to the gate and the column of light reaching into the sky.

"Stop this!" Kari cried. "Let us go!"

"Impossible. My master has need of you and I will not disobey him."

"Kari!" T.K. yelled from the top of the hill and began to run towards them, followed by Angemon.

"T.K. you're here!" Kari called back.

"Blast," the man frowned. "I need more time to open the gate. I have no choice."

Grabbing Kari's arm, he pulled her after him into the column of light. They disappeared just before T.K. and Angemon could reach them.

**Chapter Three End**


	4. Sinnoh past

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**[Sinnoh]**

In a column of blue light, the strange man, Kari, and Gatomon appeared in a wooden glen.

"Here again?" the man sighed. "I have to hurry and set up the right gate."

_T.K…._ Kari sniffed quietly. _He was so close… They'll follow us. I know it._

Half an hour later, the man pronounced success on locating the correct gate. The blue light returned, but the second before Kari was pulled into it, she moved aside the flap of her cape and tossed Gatomon out.

"Ah!" Gatomon cried, managing to land on all fours.

"No-" the man started to say before he and Kari vanished into the light.

"Kari, why?" Gatomon called. "I have to get help!"

**Chapter Four end**


	5. Sinnoh

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**[Sinnoh]**

In the middle of the night, on the same day, in the same wooded glen, T.K. and Patamon appeared in a column of green light.

"I wonder where we are now," Patamon said, looking around.

"It's so dark. We'll have to wait until dawn."

"I hear something," Patamon turned to his left, where they could now hear the sound of voices coming closer.

"The light came from over there," one, a male, was saying.

"Maybe it's aliens," joked a second.

"Or maybe it's whoever took Hikari," the first one spoke again.

Two teenage boys with flashlights emerged from the trees in front of them. Both T.K. and Patamon shielded their eyes from the glare.

"Who are you?" one, the second voice, asked.

"Where do you come from?" the first one also asked.

"I'm T.K. I'm looking for my girlfriend who was kidnapped a couple of days ago."

A yellow mouse-like creature ran up to the second boy and tugged on his pant leg.

"Pika-pi!" it said.

"It's all right, Pikachu," the boy confirmed.

"Pika?"

Pikachu approached Patamon slowly and looked at him.

"Pika?"

"Pika?" Patamon asked. "What's that?"

"It talks!" the first boy, Brock exclaimed.

"Why does everybody say that?" Patamon wondered out loud.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled, turning back to the second boy, Ash. "Pika-pi! Pika-pika-pikachu!"

"Are you saying they're friends?" Ash asked.

Pikachu nodded. "Kachu!"

"If Pikachu says they're okay, they must be," Brock said. "I'm Brock, and this is Ash. We have a camp nearby, why don't you join us?"

"Thank you," T.K. smiled.

* * *

He and Patamon followed them back to their small camp where Brock rekindled the fire.

"So you're looking for your girlfriend?" Ash asked as they sat down.

"Yes," T.K. responded. "I've been traveling through worlds to find her."

"So, that's not a Pokémon?" Brock inquired, pointing at Patamon.

"I'm a Digimon," Patamon declared. "My name's Patamon."

"What's a Pokémon?" T.K. asked.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu proclaimed.

"This is a Pokémon," Ash replied with a smile. "Pikachu is my best friend."

"Is your name all you can say?" Patamon asked.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"I wonder," Brock said. "You said your girlfriend was kidnapped a couple of days ago. Our friend went missing a few days ago, kidnapped too."

"A guy in a black cape took her," Ash continued. "Her name's Hikari."

"Hikari?" T.K. wondered. "That's my girlfriend's name, only we call her Kari."

"I wonder if there's a connection," mused Ash.

"If so, then when I find Kari, I might find your friend, too."

The sky began to lighten as dawn broke. Brock stood up and moved over to a small camping stove.

"I'd better get breakfast ready," he said. "Are you hungry, T.K.?"

"Actually, I am."

"I'll have the food ready soon."

"Is the digivice showing anything?" Patamon asked T.K. who removed it from his pocket.

"No," he replied. "The screen's blank."

"We'll help you find your girlfriend," Ash stated.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu seconded.

"Thank you," T.K. smiled gratefully.

"Where are you from?" Ash wanted to know.

"Odaiba in Japan."

"That's an interesting name. I'm from Pallet Town in Kanto."

"So, we're in Kanto?"

"No, we're in the Sinnoh Region."

"So, do all Pokémon just say their names?"

"Yes, but they each have their own personality and type."

"Breakfast is ready," Brock announced.

"It's funny," T.K. commented. "It feels like we only just left the last world, but in fact hours have gone by."

"What do you suppose he wants the girls for?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. What I do know is he's after the Child of Light, which is Kari."

"Then why did he take Hikari?" Ash wondered.

"It's possible," Brock said slowly. "Hikari was kidnapped first, then Kari. What if he made a mistake?"

"I didn't think of that," Ash said before a rattling sound interrupted him.

Standing up, Pikachu went over to a pink backpack and pulled out a red and white ball, which was shaking.

"It's one of Hikari's Pokémon," Ash announced. "It's been like this since she was taken."

Pikachu placed the Poké Ball on the ground and it a flash of light it opened and a blue and white Pokémon appeared.

"Chi-pa!" the Pokémon exclaimed.

"Not again," Ash groaned.

"Pachirisu is one of Hikari's Pokémon," Brock explained to T.K. "He's been out of control ever since she was kidnapped. It's all we can do to keep him in his Poké Ball."

"Chi-pa?"

"Pika!"

Grabbing Patamon's paw, Pikachu pulled him away just before Pachirisu shocked the others with an attack.

"Are you all okay?" Patamon asked.

"I take it…" T.K. said slowly. "He's an electric… one…"

"…Yep," Ash managed to reply.

"Pachirisu, please get back inside your Poké Ball," Brock pleaded.

"Chi-pa!" Pachirisu stated stubbornly, turning his head away.

T.K.'s digivice started to beep then. "There's a signal in the east," he stated. "Maybe it's a clue."

"Hearthome is that way," Brock said. "Maybe your clue is in the town."

"Then let's get going," Ash announced. "Pachirisu, if we let you stay out do you promise to behave?"

Pachirisu nodded and held out its right paw. "Chi-pa!"

"Shake?"

Ash took Pachirisu's paw, then the little Pokémon's smile turned into a grin and he zaps Ash.

"All… right… Agreed…"

"Chi-pa!"

After packing up camp, they headed east, T.K. carrying Patamon, Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder, and Brock carrying Pachirisu. It took them a few hours, and they finally arrived at Hearthome a little after ten.

* * *

**[Hearthome City, Sinnoh]**

Inside an empty house in the city sat two humans and a Pokémon. The head-haired girl and the purple-haired boy were designing a flyer with the cat Pokémon's help.

"This is it," the red-haired girl, Jesse exclaimed. "The ultimate money maker!"

"Are you sure?" her partner, James asked. "Shouldn't we just bring her to the Boss now?"

"It's a new Pokémon," the cat, Meowth shook his paw at him. "People will pay lots of money to see it."

Nearby, in a cage, lay Gatomon, seemingly asleep.

"We'll give her to the boss after we earn a lot of money," Jesse said. "Then we'll be set for life!"

"Living in the lap of luxury!" James chimed in, getting excited.

"And premium cat food, Meowth!"

"Beautiful gowns and handsome men for me!" Jesse giggled.

"At one o'clock today it all begins," James announced.

"I won't agree," Gatomon stated, turning to face them.

"Oh, you're awake," Jesse said, as they moved over to the cage.

"I asked for your help," Gatomon accused them. "And you throw me in a cage and put me to sleep."

"Don't be mad," Meowth consoled, coming close to the bars. "Team Rocket likes rare Pokémon."

Reaching between the bars, Gatomon slapped Meowth across the face, leaving three long scratch lines.

"Meowth are you okay?" Jesse asked him as he fell back.

"I think I'm in love," Meowth murmured.

"Ew," Gatomon's lip curled.

"Jesse, we have to get these flyers out," James reminded her.

"Right. Meowth, you guard our moneymaker. We'll be back soon."

"Gotcha."

_I have to find a way out to help Kari,_ Gatomon thought as the two humans left.

* * *

T.K. and his new friends entered Hearthome to find flyers pasted everywhere.

"What's going on here?" Brock wondered as Ash picked on up.

""One of a kind ultra-rare Pokémon, today only,"" he read. ""200 PC per person. Don't miss this. One o'clock, Hearthome Contest Hall." I wonder what kind it is?"

"Can I see that?" T.K. asked.

Ash handed him the flyer and T.K. looked closer at the drawing on the bottom.

"This shadow outline," he said. "It almost looks like…"

"Gatomon!" he and Patamon exclaimed.

Several nearby people looked over at them, their gazes landing on Patamon.

"Why's everyone looking?" T.K. asked, changing his voice to match Patamon's. In turn, the Digimon mouthed the words. "I'm just a stuffed animal."

The people smiled before returning to their conversations. T.K. sighed in relief.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu asked Ash. "Pika pika chu pikachu?"

"I don't know, Pikachu," Ash replied. "What are we going to do?"

"First," Brock stated. "We should make sure it's their friend."

"Have either of you seen a Pokémon that looked like that?" T.K. questioned, pointing to the picture on the flyer.

"No," Brock admitted. "And from the photo you showed us earlier, that does look like her. But we have to be careful. We don't want to get arrested."

"Let's grab something to eat, then head over," Ash suggested. "We'll get there early for good seats."

"Chi-pa!" Pachirisu smiled.

* * *

After getting something to eat, they waited an hour in the growing line outside the Contest Hall, until the doors were opened. Their wait paid off as they managed to grab three seats in the front row, directly in front of the stage.

Half an hour later, the lights dimmed and a man and woman walk out onto the stage dressed in fancy outfits. Also dressed up,

Meowth followed behind them, pulling a cart with a covered cage in it.

"Thank you all for coming!" Jesse addressed the audience. "You are the first to see a new chapter in Pokémon history!"

"We have here to show you a brand new Pokémon never seen before!" James chimed in. "And here we go!"

"Ta-da!" Meowth announced, pulling off the cloth.

Gatomon sat inside the cage, but with her back to the audience. People started to whisper amid themselves, as they couldn't see her face.

"Come on, turn around so everyone can see you," Jesse whispered to Gatomon.

"It's Gato- mmph" Patamon began to say before T.K. clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Shh," he whispered. "Not here."

Ignoring Jesse, Gatomon's ear twitched. "Patamon?"

She turned around, but the bright lights shining on the stage prevented her from seeing anything. The audience started to get excited, seeing this unknown Pokémon.

"Patamon, was that you?" Gatomon asked. "Are you here?"

The crowd broke out into applause and cheers. James and Jesse stood on either side of the cage, smiling brightly.

"Come on," Brock whispered to T.K. and Ash. "While they're busy, we'll sneak in the back."

Keeping low, they made their way backstage and hid behind some crates.

"Don't worry, Patamon," T.K. said. "We'll get her back today."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jesse, James, and Meowth left the stage and entered the room, pulling the cart after them.

"We've hit the money load with her!" Jesse exclaimed excitedly. "Look at all this moola!"

"Where should we go next?" Meowth wondered.

"Nothing can go wrong!" James grinned.

At that moment, Ash and the others stepped out, blocking their path.

"It's the twerps," Jesse sneered.

"T.K.!" Gatomon called. "Patamon!"

"Gatomon!" Patamon cried, flying over quickly, knocking Meowth out of the way.

"Hey, watch it!" Meowth yelled.

"Another one?" James asked.

"We'll get double the money if we showcase both of them," Jesse said, before clearing her throat. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double," James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth ended, just as the sound of a lock being opened echoed in the room.

While they were busy introducing themselves, Patamon had been freeing Gatomon from her cage.

"Hey, get away from my girlfriend!" Meowth yelled at him.

"Your girlfriend?" Patamon challenged him. "Gatomon is _my_ girlfriend. And no one is going to take her from me."

"You think you can take me on?"

"Be quiet!" Gatomon snapped at him. "Patamon is much better than you!"

Without warning, Gatomon sunk to the floor, her eyes closing.

"Gatomon, are you all right?" Patamon asked worriedly, Meowth temporarily forgotten.

"I'm just hungry," Gatomon reassured him. "I haven't eaten since yesterday."

"T.K., stand back," Ash said. "Pikachu and I will handle this."

"Pika!"

"Don't underestimate us, Ash," T.K. smiled, picking up Gatomon. "Patamon, are you ready?"

"Ready! Patamon, digivolve to…"

"Angemon!"

"He evolved," Brock watched awed.

"This might hurt," James predicted.

"Wow, you're big," Meowth observed, looking up at Angemon. "Let's call a truce. No hard feelings, okay?"

"Pikachu, how about a combo attack?" Angemon asked the electric Pokémon.

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu, thunder bolt!" Ash ordered.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled.

"Pika-CHU!"

The attacks melded together and hit Team Rocket straight on. An explosion followed, blowing a hole in the ceiling and sending them flying up into the sky.

"There goes our money ticket!" James cried.

"We didn't even get a chance to use our Pokémon," Jesse whined.

"Oh, well…" Meowth shrugged.

"We're blasting off again!" the three of them yelled as they disappeared into the distance with a white sparkle.

"All right!" Ash punched his fist in the air. "We did it!"

Angemon reached down and picked up a pouch Team Rocket had dropped after the blast.

"It's all the money they took," he announced, opening it up.

"I'll take ours back," Ash said, helping himself. "And we'll leave the rest with a note for the police."

Angemon de-digivolved back into Patamon just as a female voice is heard from the next room.

"What was that balst?"

"Let's go," Brock said, and they quickly exited the building before Officer Jenny entered through the opposite door.

"What happened here?" she wondered, picking up the pouch and note attached. ""Here's the money Team Rocket took for the bogus Pokémon showing. Please return it to the rightful owners." Strange."

* * *

T.K. and the others kept walking until they reached a park. Brock stopped to buy some food from a vendor for Gatomon.

"Thank you," Gatomon said as they sat down nearby.

"Hey, where's Pachirisu?" T.K. suddenly asked looking around.

"I guess he went back into his Poké Ball," Brock said.

"Are you feeling better, Gatomon?" Patamon wondered, a paw on hers.

"Much," Gatomon smiled before giving him a hug. "Am I glad to see you and T.K. Now we can rescue Kari."

"What happened?" T.K. asked her.

"When we arrived her after leaving Central, that guy was upset because he had apparently already been here before. So he set up the gate again and just as we were about to disappear Kari tossed me out. I ran to get help and Team Rocket were the first people I saw. But instead of listening to me, they put me in a cage and insisted I was some rare Pokémon that people would pay a lot of money to see."

"That's awful," Ash said.

"Pi…" Pikachu nodded.

"Oh, this is Pikachu," Patamon introduced him to Gatomon.

"You helped rescue me," Gatomon smiled. "Thank you."

Leaning over she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu blushed.

"That guy, he's been here before?" Brock asked Gatomon.

"That's what he said."

"Then he could have taken Hikari."

"Their friend Hikari is missing too," T.K. explained to Gatomon.

"He didn't mention her, but he wasn't very talkative," Gatomon admitted. "All I know is that he was taking us to his master."

"He wants the Child of Light," T.K. informed her.

"T.K., your shirt is glowing," Brock observed.

Looking down, T.K. pulled out the golden key, which was glowing brightly.

"We found our clue," T.K. smiled. "Now we can go after Kari."

Standing up, he faced Ash and Brock. "Thank you for all your help. We'll bring both Hikari's back."

"Good luck," Ash wished him.

Reaching down, T.K. picked up his bag, which they had put food into. Patamon jumped up onto the top of his head as he picked up Gatomon.

_Weird,_ T.K. thought. _The bag seems heavier…_

"Be careful, you three," Brock waved.

"Pikachu!"

In a column of green light, T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon disappeared.

**Chapter Five end**


	6. Soul Society past

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**[Rukongai District, Soul Society.]**

The mysterious man and Kari appeared in the middle of a one-roomed shack. Sitting against a wall, an old man spilled his soup onto his lap in surprise.

"Oh, it's you," he sighed. "Where have you been? I was expecting you a couple of days ago. The master will be getting impatient."

"I encountered some annoying delays," the man grumbled.

"Is that her?" the old man asked, pointing at Kari. "The Child of Light?"

"Yes. Now open the door to that place."

"Right away."

The old man stood up and turned back to the spot where he had been sitting. Reaching down, he removed a square floorboard, revealing a swirling mass of energy below. From amid the energy, stairs going down appeared.

"Excellent," the man said. "Let's go, girl."

He grabbed Kari by her arm and led her down the stairs. Once they had disappeared, the old man replaced the board and sat back down on it. Something caught his eye and he picked up a pink digivice.

"What's this?" he wondered. "Maybe he dropped it. I'll hold it for him. If the master lets him live."

**Chapter Six end**


	7. Soul Society

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**[Seireitei (Quiet Spirit Court), Soul Society.]**

T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon appeared on a deserted street in the court.

"Wow," Patamon looked around. "This place is amazing."

"It's reminiscent of Ancient Japan," T.K. commented, placing the bag down, which wiggled.

"T.K., what's in there?" Gatomon asked.

"Some food, why?"

"It just moved."

Bending down on one knee, T.K. opened the bag and Pachirisu jumped out, a half-eaten cracker in his paw.

"Pachirisu?" T.K. exclaimed.

"Chi-pa!" the Pokémon said, looking happy with himself.

"Didn't you go back into your Poké Ball?" T.K. asked him and Pachirisu nodded.

"Then you left and snuck into the bag?" Patamon questioned next and Pachirisu nodded.

"And now you're here with us?" Gatomon continued and Pachirisu nodded.

"Chi-pa!"

"This isn't good," T.K. sighed.

"Are you worried about Hikari?" Gatomon wondered.

"Chi-pa…" Pachirisu nodded sadly.

"I understand," Gatomon said, trying to cheer him up. "I'm worried about Kari. If you promise to listen to us and behave, you can join us, okay?"

"Chi-pa!" Pachirisu smiled, cheered up.

"Then it's settled," Patamon nodded.

"Now to find Kari," T.K. said, closing the bag as Gatomon's ears twitched.

"Someone's coming," she warned.

"Let's go," T.K. turned away, but before he could take a step, a young pink-haired girl with a sword tied to her waist jumped down from a rooftop.

"Kenny!" she called. "I found them!"

From behind them approached a tall man with black, spiked hair and an eye patch over his right eye.

"Good job, Yachiru," he said, then turned to T.K. "You, ryoka, how did you get here?"

"Me?" T.K. asked. "We just appeared here. We're trying to find my girlfriend who was kidnapped. Where are we and what's a ryoka?"

"A ryoka is a person who had entered the Soul Society illegally," the man, Zaraki responded. "You say you just appeared, but that's impossible; this place is protected by a barrier that's impossible to pass through. Do you want to fight?"

"Fight you?" T.K. took a step back. "I'd rather not."

"Too bad," Yachiru smiled. "Kenny loves to fight. You'll have to come with us."

Coming closer, Yachiru bent down in front of Patamon and Gatomon and poked them in the cheek.

"Hey!" Patamon yelled, knocking her hand away and causing her mouth to fall open.

"Yes, yes," the Digimon sighed. "We can talk."

"I have to find Kari," T.K. insisted.

"Let me tell you, kid," Zaraki said. "You either come quietly or fight me. Those are your options."

"I guess I have no choice," T.K. looked down dejectedly. "Lead on."

"Then let's go, you three."

_Three?_ T.K. wondered and took a quick look around. But only Patamon and Gatomon blink up at him. _Where did Pachirisu go?_

_

* * *

_They followed Zaraki through the city to a tall white building. Inside, they are met by two similarly dressed men, one with orange hair and one with black hair, a girl with black hair clothed in the same black ensemble, and a girl with orange-brown hair wearing ordinary clothes.

"Hey, it's Icchy and Big-Booby!" Yachiru exclaimed.

"Hi, Yachiru-chan," the orange-haired girl, Orihime Inoue greeted her. "How are you?"

"Great!"

"You found them," the black-haired man, Byakuya Kuchiki said to Zaraki. "Good work."

"No problem," Zaraki grinned, then turned to the orange-haired boy. "Ichigo, want to practice fight?"

"With you?" Ichigo took a step back. "No way."

"Thank you, Zaraki," Byakuya interrupted. "You can go."

"Bye, Bucket-Hat, Chibi-Flyer, and Kitty," Yachiru waved as she jumped up onto Zaraki's shoulder and the two left.

_Bucket-Hat?_ T.K. thought.

_Chibi-Flyer?_

_Kitty?_

Follow us, ryoka," Byakuya commanded.

"Can't we explain ourselves?" T.K. asked, not moving a step. "We're not a threat. Some guy kidnapped my girlfriend a few days ago and we've been chasing him through worlds to rescue her."

There has been no movement in the Sereitei regarding unknown ryoka," the black-haired girl, Rukia Kichiki informed him.

"What about outside?" Patamon asked her.

"On the other side of that large wall we saw," Gatomon added.

"Oh, aren't you two cute," Orihima exclaimed, moving forward and patting their heads.

"Why don't we hear them out, Byakuya?" Ichigo Kurosaki suggested. "What if they do need our help?"

"The rules-" Byakuya began to say, before a large explosion interrupted him.

"What was that?" Rukia wondered as the building stopped shaking.

"Rukia, come with me," Byakuya ordered. "Ichigo, take the prisoner to the holding cell."

He and Rukia ran outside, leaving T.K. and the Digimon with Ichigo and Orihime. In the distance they could see a billowing smoke cloud, slowly growing. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair, uncertain of what to do, when a beeping noise caught his attention.

"It's your digivice," Patamon said to T.K., tugging on his pant leg.

T.K. reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "It's Kari," he announced. "She's nearby. Maybe even on the other side of that wall."

"The explosion was near a gate," Orihime commented. "Do you think that's where it was?"

"Seems a pretty good time for an explosion," Ichigo smiled. "Let's go, you guys. You three better not be misleading us."

"Honestly, we're not," T.K. reassured him.

"I'm coming too," Orihime added.

* * *

They quickly left the building before anyone else could come along. Keeping close to walls, they headed towards a gathering crowd near a large gate. The giant guard is busy explaining what happened and amid the dust and confusion, T.K. and the others slip behind him and run into the Rukongai District.

What they failed to notice was someone extract themselves from the crowd and silently follow them.

Without warning, something landed on top of T.K.'s head.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, reaching up to remove whatever was on him. "Oh, Pachirisu, it's you. Where did you go?"

"Another cute one," Orihime grinned.

"Wait a minute," Patamon said. "Pachirisu, did you cause the explosion back there?"

Pachirisu smiled, making wide, innocent eyes at them.

"Perfect timing, I'd say," Gatomon commented. "T.K. are we getting closer?"

"Yes. The signal is getting stronger."

Five minutes later, they stopped in front of an old, run-down shack.

"Is this it?" Ichigo asked T.K.

"Uh-huh," the boy nodded. "The signal is coming from inside there."

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" a voice inquired from behind them.

Turning around, they look down at a black cat with green eyes, blinking up at them.

"Ms. Yoruichi," Orihime smiled.

"Don't try to stop us," Ichigo said. "We're helping him find his girlfriend."

"So I've heard," Yoruichi nodded. "But even with the explosion determent, they'll notice soon you're missing. Plus, have you noticed you're drawing the attention of everyone around?"

Ichigo took a look around at the people who had stopped and were staring at their small group. Some even peered out from their windows at them.

"It'll be pretty easy to follow you," Yoruichi smirked, causing Ichigo to look embarrassed.

"Should we knock or go in?" Orihime asked, turning back to the door.

"Let's just go in," Gatomon responded, walking up to it and pushing it open.

* * *

It took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the dimmer lighting, and when it did they saw an old man sitting on the floor, another bowl of soup on his lap.

"Hey, what's this?" he demanded. "Haven't you people ever heard of knocking?"

"Where's Kari?" T.K. asked him, ignoring the other questions.

"Who?"

"Kari," T.K. repeated, impatiently. "I know she's here."

"Don't know what you're talking about," the old man huffed, before a beeping filled the room.

"See?" T.K. showed him the screen of his digivice. "It's says Kari's right here."

"Hey, that's-" the old man began to say before clapping a hand over his mouth.

"You've seen it before?" Gatomon pounced on the suspicious behavior.

"Um, no," the old man tried to answer. "I…"

"What do you think you're doing, Ichigo?" Byakuya asked from the open doorway. "I told you to take them to the holding cell."

Behind Byakuya stood a shorter, white-haired young man with a sword strapped to his back.

"Come on," Ichigo pleaded. "He's just trying to find his girlfriend. Anyway, how did you find us?"

"It wasn't hard, since everyone was looking this way," the white-haired man, Toushirou Hitsugaya answered.

"Oh…" was all Ichigo could think to say.

"Told you," Yoruichi smired again.

"Please, we know Kari's here," Patamon insisted. "This old guy recognized T.K.'s digivice. Kari has one too, except it's pink. They react to each other when they're close by."

"Is that true?" Byakuya asked the old man. "Do you have it?"

"What? Of course not."

"You're sweating an awful lot for someone telling the truth," Hitsugaya observed, stepping closer.

"Of course I'm sweating," the old man insisted. "Two captains and a bunch of strangers have burst into my home. I have never seen this person before."

"You're lying," Gatomon sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "Kari…"

Reacting to Gatomon's feelings, the man's pocket began to glow. Ichigo grabbed him by the front of his shirt, lifting him up as Hitsugaya pulled out a pink digivice. As soon as it's out in the open, the light emanating from it died down.

"Kari's digivice!" T.K., Patamon, and Gatomon all exclaimed.

"That's evidence enough," Yoruichi stated. "It looks just like his."

"Where is she?" Byakuya demanded.

"I found that on the ground," the old man tried to say as Ichigo dropped him back down. "Thought maybe I could sell it."

"Take him with us," Byakuya ordered.

"No!" the old man cried out.

"Someone else has been here," Yoruichi announced, sniffing around.

"Who?" Orihime asked.

"There's a faint smell of two other people. Possibly one male and one female…"

"Oomph," Orihime interrupted her, falling to the floor, having tripped over a loose floorboard.

Ichigo moved aside the board and steps leading downwards appeared in the swirling energy.

"What do we have here?" Hitsugaya wondered.

"I know nothing, I swear!" the old man shouted.

"Where does it lead?" Byakuya demanded, glaring at him.

"I don't know!"

"Do you want me to ask again?" Byakuya glared more menacingly.

"Master!" the old man cried out, scared. "It leads to Master! Please don't kill me. I'm just the gatekeeper!"

"So Kari was here," T.K. stated.

"I don't know her name. He arrived with the Child of Light who he was supposed to get."

"Kari's the Child of Light," Gatomon informed them all.

"So where are they?" Ichigo asked.

"He'll kill me if I say!"

"And we'll kill you if you don't," Hiysugaya replied.

The old man was silent for a moment. "Las Noches!" he finally admitted. "It goes directly to Master Aizen's room, bypassing all the Hollows."

"Aizen?" Byakuya frowned.

"Heh," the old man grinned. "But Shinigami can't pass through. There's a ward protecting it."

Byakuya moved towards the stairs, but an invisible wall prevented him from stepping down.

"Told you so," the old man grinned more, causing Yoruichi to go over and scratch his leg. "Ow!"

Orihime stepped up next to Byakuya and walked down a couple of the steps before returning back up.

"I can go in," she said.

"You're not a Shinigami," Yoruichi pointed out. "Ichigo, can you enter?"

Ichigo proved he could when walked down a few steps, then returned.

"Yep," he nodded. "Maybe it's because I'm only a deputy."

"So only you can go," Hitsugaya sighed, unhappy of being unable to fight.

"It would make sense since it's in the Rukongai," Byakuya observed. "If we found it, we still couldn't get through."

"All right, I'm going," Ichigo announced.

"Me too," Orihime nodded.

"And us as well," T.K. stepped forward with Patamon and Gatomon.

"Can you fight?" Hitsugaya asked them.

"Not me," T.K. shook his head and pointed at the Digimon. "But they can. And Pachirisu."

"You're not leaving me behind," Yoruichi stated and in a glow of light, she turned into a tall woman with long purple hair, tied back in a ponytail and wearing an orange and black outfit.

"Hmph," Gatomon grumbled. "I can do that too."

"It seems we have no choice but to let you go," Byakuya was forced to admit. "However, Ichigo, your assignment is to go in, get the girl, and get out. Do not seek out Aizen and avoid a fight as much as you can."

"Understood," Ichigo nodded. "All right, ready?"

Six heads nodded and he started down into the swirling energy. Orihime followed after him, carrying Gatomon, then came T.K. with Patamon on his head and Pachirisu in his arms, and lastly, Yoruichi. Very soon, they disappeared into the mass.

"While we wait for them," Byakuya began, turning to the old man. "You're going to tell us everything."

The old man gulped nervously and began to sweat even more.

**Chapter Seven end**


	8. Las Noches past

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**[Las Noches; the day before.]**

In a large room sat a dark-haired man on a several-foot-high platform. Below him stood the mysterious man and Kari.

"You're late," the man, Aizen Sousuke stated.

"I'm sorry, Master," the man bowed. "I-"

"Is this the Child of Light?" Aizen interrupted.

"Yes," the man said. "I am positive."

"Enough to stake your life on it?"

The man hesitated as another man, this one with silver hair, entered.

"Oh, no," Gin Ichimaru faked a gasp. "You've lost her little friend."

"She escaped right before the gate opened," the man explained, becoming nervous at the two sets of eyes now staring at him.

"That was sloppy of you," Gin grinned.

"Put her in the cell with the other one," Aizen ordered. "We'll see if she is the right one tomorrow. Now, leave."

"Yes, Master," the man bowed, then grabbed Kari's arm and dragged her away.

* * *

Kari lost all sense of direction as she was led down a series of hallways and stairs. Eventually, the man stopped by a guard standing in front of a cell. With a nod, the guard opened the cell door and Kari was pushed inside. The sound of the door being locked was heard, followed by receding footsteps.

"Who's there?" a female voice asked from inside the cell. "Oh, let me get that gag out of your mouth."

A small window in the door let in just enough light to see by. After the gag was removed, Kari turned around to find herself staring at a dark-blue-haired girl a little younger than herself.

"Thank you," Kari managed to smile.

"Your welcome. I'm Hikari."

"That's my name too," Kari said. "But everyone calls me Kari."

"Are you the Child of Light?" Hikari asked.

"Yes. Do you know what they want with me?"

"I'll tell you what I've heard. I'm from the Sinnoh Region in another world. That guy kidnapped me about a week ago thinking I was the Child of Light. Maybe because we have the same name, I don't know.

"Anyway, he brought me back here and they hooked me up to a machine, but nothing happened. That Master and the silver-haired one became really angry and sent him back out, tossing me in here."

"I'm sorry," Kari apologized. "You were taken because of me,"

"Don't blame yourself," Hikari reassured her. "I don't blame you at all. It's their fault. The Master wants you to open a gate to a certain world that only the Child of Light can."

"But, I can't do that. I don't have that kind of…"

Kari paused, remembering something.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

"The World of Darkness," Kari whispered. "I was taken there once years ago. Could that be the world they want?"

"I don't know what world they're looking for."

"It's possible they want to get to the Digital World, but any DigiDestined could open that gate."

"Digital World?" Hikari wondered. "Is that where you're from?"

"No, I'm from Odaiba, Japan. Several others and myself were charged with protecting the Digital World and the Digimon who live there."

"Digimon? Where I come from the world is inhabited by Pokémon as well as humans."

"My Digimon, Gatomon, was with me," Kari explained. "But I tossed her out of the gate in the last world we were in, so she could find some help. I hope she's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine," Hikari smiled. "Tell me about Digimon."

"Okay, then you can tell me about Pokémon."

"Deal."

**Chapter Eight end**


	9. Las Noches & Soul Society

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**[Las Noches]**

After having walked for several hours, Ichigo and the others entered the now-empty main room.

"That old guy was right," Ichigo said, looking around. "We didn't encounter a single Hollow."

"Where is everyone?" Orihime wondered. "It's so quiet."

"Too quiet," Yoruichi nodded. "Be on your guard."

"I don't like this place," Gatomon announced. "My whiskers keep twitching."

"I feel something, too," Patamon agreed.

"Can you sense Kari?" T.K. asked them.

"Chi-pa!" Pachirisu suddenly exclaimed, jumping down to the floor.

"Pachirisu, wait!" T.K. called, but the little Pokémon was already running across the room, towards a doorway.

"Maybe he's found something," T.K. guessed.

"Someone's coming," Gatomon's perked up.

"Let's follow the squirrel," Ichigo decided and they all quickly hurried after Pachirisu.

* * *

Forced to run in order to keep up, they followed Pachirisu down several hallways and a couple flights of stairs, before he stopped at an intersection. As T.K. and the others stayed hidden around the corner, Pachirisu walked right up to the guard standing in front of a door.

"What are you?" the guard demanded. "How did you get in here?"

He moved closer in an attempt to grab him, but Pachirisu let out a thunder shock, knocking the guard out cold. Hopping across the guard without another thought to him, the Pokémon stood in front of the door.

"Chi-pa!" he cried. "Chi-pa! Chi-pa!"

"Pachirisu!" a voice called from inside. "Is that really you?"

"Chi-pa!"

Orihime found a key attached to the unconscious guard's belt and handed it to Ichigo, who opened the cell door. As soon as the opening was wide enough, Pachirisu ran inside and jumped into the girl's arms. Stepping out of the cell, the girl's hair suddenly stood up on end, a result of Pachirisu's static.

"I can't believe you're here," Hikari cried.

"Are you by chance Hikari?" T.K. asked her.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We met Ash, Brock, and Pikachu in your world.

"When we left, Pachirisu apparently hitched a ride," Patamon explained.

"But he's helped us out," Gatomon added.

"You're not Pokémon," Hikari murmured, staring at them. "Digimon?"

"How?" Gatomon gasped.

"Kari told me."

"Kari? She was here? Where is she?"

"You're Gatomon, aren't you?" Hikari bent down to pat the Digimon's head. "Kari told me about you. They took her away about an hour ago."

"Do you know where?" T.K. asked, anxiously.

"Yes, I can show you."

"Let's hurry on," Yoruichi spoke up. "We shouldn't stay in one place too long."

Hikari walked behind Ichigo at the front of the group, pointing out directions.

"Doesn't it seem strange that we haven't encountered anyone yet?" Orihime whispered.

"Could it be a trap?" T.K. wondered.

"Possibly," Yoruichi nodded.

* * *

Exiting the current hallway they were in, the group found themselves on a balcony, running around the sides of the room below. Ducking down, they peeked over the railing to see Kari strapped into a chair with wires attached to her forehead and shoulders, running into a console nearby.

Behind the console stood Aizen and Gin.

"Preparations are complete," Gin announced.

"Excellent," Aizen said, turning to Kari. "Remember, no resisting unless you want something to happen to your new friend.

"Now, open the gate."

The machine beeped as it started up the program and very soon an image began to appear on the nearest wall. A gray and black sky hung over a dark ocean and beach, a cliff jutting out over the water.

_The World of Darkness,_ T.K. silently gasped. _Only Kari can open it._

"Our unwanted guests have arrived," Gin informed Aizen.

"Bring them down."

Without warning, the floor beneath their feet crumbled and they all fall through, landing in a jumble on the mail level.

"So nice of you to join us," Aizen greeted them as they sttod up.

"You knew we were here?" Ichigo asked, mystified.

"Do you take me for a fool, boy?" Aizen demanded. "I knew when you entered the passage, when you arrived, and when you saved the girl."

"Give Kari back," T.K. yelled.

"T.K.!" Kari called over to him. "You're here!"

"The wanna-be hero," Aizen scoffed. "Well, your rescue attempt ends here."

"Ichigo, we don't have a chance in an all-out fight against them," Yoruichi whispered. "Just keep them busy while Orihime and them free the girl."

"Got it," Ichigo nodded, pulling out his sword. "I've gotten stronger since our last fight, Aizen. You're mine."

"Talking big again, are we?" Aizen laughed.

"Here, kitty, kitty," Gin taunted Yoruichi.

"You're going to eat those words," she growled.

As the fight started, T.K., Hikari, Orihime, Patamon, Gatomon, and Pachirisu ran over to Kari and untied her.

"Kari!" Gatomon cried, leaping into her friend's arms.

"Gatomon!" Kari said at the same time, hugging her tightly.

"Oh no you don't," Aizen announced, pushing Ichigo aside and sending a kido blast towards them.

Orihime quickly stepped in front of it.

"Santen Kesshun!" she shouted. "Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

Three fairy-like creatures flew out from her hair clip and made a triangular shield, blocking Aizen's attack.

"Don't look away!" Ichigo warned, moving in to attack again.

* * *

On the wall, the image of the World of Darkness disappeared as T.K. and Hikari removed the wires on Kari. They followed the fight at a distance back into the main room where the mysterious man has entered.

"Master, what's-"

"That's him!" Kari shouted. "That's the guy who kidnapped me!"

"And me!" Hikari added.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Gatomon?" Patamon asked.

"You bet."

"Chi-pa!" Pachirisu joined in.

"Patamon, digivolve to…"

"Angemon!"

"Gatomon, digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

"Wow, their angels!" Hikari said in wonder.

"We have to get to that door," Orihime announced, pointing across the room to the door leading back to the Soul Society. "Koten Zanshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

Tsubaki flew out of her hairpin, straight towards the mysterious man.

"Hand of Fate!"

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon attacked.

"Pachirisu, thunderbolt!" Hikari yelled.

"Chi…-PAAAA!"

The attacks all melded around Tsubaki who shot straight through the man, knocking him down to the floor. The man tried to get up, but fell back knocked out.

"Why did you kidnap the girls?" Ichigo demanded, fighting Aizen.

"To gather the powers of darkness," he replied calmly. "I must thank you, Ichigo, for bringing her friends here too. I can't complete it without them."

"What? Then this went…"

"All according to my plan."

In one quick move, Aizen sent Ichigo crashing into the wall. A moment later, Yoruichi joined him.

"Well, that wasn't much fun," Gin pouted.

"You disappoint me, Ichigo," Aizen sighed with a shake of his head. "I was expecting a fight."

Using his sword, Ichigo pushed himself back up to his feet. But Aizen had already turned away from him and was facing Kari.

"Let's go back with your angel friends," he said.

"Don't touch her!" Angewomon threatened.

Aizen sent another kido blast towards them, but Orihime stopped it again.

"Santen Kesshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

"Ikorose, Shinsou!" Gin said, and the blade of his sword began to lengthen, coming towards them from the side.

"Angewomon, look out!" Angemon warned. "Angemon, digivolve to…"

"MagnaAngemon!"

Using both his sword and shield, MagnaAngemon blocked Gin's surprise attack.

"Go," MagnaAngemon yelled to the others. "Get to the door!"

Guarding T.K., Kari, and Hikari carrying Pachirisu, Angewomon hurried them all across the room. Ichigo and Yoruichi caught up to them, each leaning on the other support.

"Let's end this," MagnaAngemon said. "Gate of Destiny!"

A gold circular gate appeared in front of him and Orihime, just as the latter's shield disappeared. Picking up Orihime, the angel Digimon flew up into the air as the gate opened and began sucking in everything not secured down.

Including Aizen's chair.

While the gate distracted Aizen and Gin, the others all ran to the doorway and up the stairs through the energy mass.

Once they're gone, Aizen sent out a kido blast, easily destroying the gate.

"Oh, they got away," Gin sighed.

"It's all right," Aizen said, smoothing down the front of his coat. "They've fulfilled their purpose."

"While everyone was focused on them, we worked on our real plan," Gin grinned evilly.

"Did it get finished?"

"Yes. Everything went exactly as you had foreseen it."

"Perfect."

"What do we do about him?" Gin asked, pointing to the unconscious mysterious man.

"Let him feed the Hollows," Aizen stated, turning his back on the failure. "Now, I need a new chair."

* * *

**[Rukongai District, Soul Society.]**

Ichigo emerged from the swirling energy, followed by Yoruichi and the others. Behind them, the stairs vanished.

"I see you were successful," Hitsugaya commented, sitting in the doorway, waiting for them.

"Yep!" Ichigo responded proudly, then bent over as a jolt of pain ran through him.

"Let's go back," Hitsugaya shook his head. "You can heal there."

* * *

**[Seireitei, Soul Society.]**

They followed Hitsugaya back to the same building as before where Byakuya, Rukia, Zaraki, and Yachiru met them.

"Hi, Icchy, Big-Booby and bucket-Hat!" Yachiru greeted them.

"You have a sword," Zaraki said, noticing MagnaAngemon. "Want to fight?"

"Is that all you think about?" MagnaAngemon asked.

"Pretty much," Zaraki shrugged.

In a glow of light, the two Digimon returned to their smaller forms.

"I forfeit," Patamon announced. "You win."

"Orihime, heal Ichigo first," Yoruichi said. "He took a beating."

"Okay. Souten Kisshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!"

A healing ball of light surrounded Ichigo and his wounds began to heal. Members from Squad Four arrived then, and worked at healing the others.

"I told you not to fight them," Byakuya admonished Ichigo.

"It's not like we had a choice," Ichigo shot back. "He was expecting us."

"Nii-sama, we should let them rest," Rukia said. "The two girls don't look so good."

"Very well," Byakuya nodded. "We'll talk after you all have rested and eaten."

"I'm off!" Zaraki waved.

"Bye-bye!" Yachiru called as they left.

"I have some things to do," Hitsugaya announced, leaving as well.

* * *

Byakuya led them up to a set of rooms where food was being laid out for them. After eating their fill, they recount their adventures to him and Rukia, starting with Hikari's kidnapping.

When they had finished, they retired for some much needed rest and Byakuya and Rukia headed back outside.

"It doesn't make sense," Byakuya said. "Why would Aizen let them go so easily? They must be something more to it."

"What?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know. Yet."

* * *

The travelers slept for almost an entire day, exhausted as they were. When they eventually all woke up, they were led back to the previous room for a meal. Already there were Byakuya, Rukia, Zaraki, Yachiru, Hitsugaya, and another girl, her hair pulled back into a bun.

"Here they are!" Yachiru announced. "Chibi-Flyer, Kitty, and Squirrel, come site over here!"

"Are they the ones you were talking about before?" the girl, Momo Hinamori asked.

"Yes!"

"Go on," T.K. nodded.

"Have fun," Kari added.

"Behave," Hikari said.

Patamon, Gatomon, and Pachirisu went over and sat between Yachiru and Hinamori. Their three friends took seats across from them.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia asked them.

"Much better, thank you," Kari smiled.

"It's the best sleep I've had for over a week," Hikari sighed.

"Knowing Kari was safe right next door let me sleep deeply," T.K. said.

"I'm glad you're all okay," Rukia nodded.

"But what if he tries going after Kari again?" Gatomon wondered.

"We've been discussing it," Byakuya spoke up. "And we think there was a very good possibility that you were being used to distract us, possibly from Aizen's true goal. You should be sake now."

"And we can let you know if anything changes," Ichigo volunteered. "You said you live in Odaiba, right?"

"Yes," T.K. nodded.

"Orihime and I live in Karakura. And the Shinigami here sometimes come over as well."

"We can all get together and play!" Yachiru clapped her hands together.

"That sounds like a plan," Kari smiled.

"But first we have to bring Hikari back to her world," said T.K. "And then go see Yuuko in Tokyo."

"When you do leave?" Hitsugaya wondered and T.K, pulled out the Gate Key.

"As soon as this starts to glow."

"I want to thank you," Hikari said, addressing everyone. "You didn't have to, but you rescued me too."

"I wouldn't have let them leave you behind," Kari gave her a quick hug. "You're our friend."

Hikari smiled, but as she looked around, it started to disappear. "Where did Pachirisu go?"

"He was right here a moment ago," Patamon answered, looking at the now-empty space next to him.

"Chi-pa!"

Pachirisu suddenly popped up on top of Zaraki's head, a huge grin on his face. Ignoring everyone staring at him, he starts playing with the spiked hair.

"Pachirisu, get down from there right now!" Hikari stood up, her hands on her hips.

"Chi-pa! Chi-pa!" the Pokémon responded.

"Pachirisu!"

Moving around the table, Hikari reached up to grab Pachirisu, but he decided to shock her instead. Unfortunately, he was still sitting on Zaraki's head at the time, and ended up shocking him too.

Everyone looked at Zaraki, who hadn't reacted.

"Uh-oh," T.K. and Patamon whispered.

"This can't be good," Ichigo winced.

Pachirisu jumped down into Hikari's arms, making her hair stand up on end once more.

"I'm so sorry," she tried to apologize to Zaraki. "He likes shocking…"

Zaraki surprised them all, interrupting her with a loud laugh.

"Is that it?" he asked. "It'll take more than that to scratch me. You've got guts, little one. You can shock me anytime."

"Chi-pa!" Pachirisu grinned hugely, and Rukia, Ichigo, and Orihime all broke out in relieved laughter.

"Um, before we go," T.K. started to say after they had all calmed down. "I was wondering if I could get a group picture to remember you all by."

There were nods all around, and a servant returned to take the photo with T.K.'s camera, after being showed how to use it.

"Your key is glowing," Yoruichi pointed out, afterwards.

"I guess it's time to go," Kari said.

They all headed outside, where Yachiru gave Patamon, Gatomon, and Pachirisu large hugs.

"Thank you for everything," T.K. smiled, shaking Byakuya's, then Ichigo's hand.

"Don't worry about it," Ichigo said as Byakuya nodded. "We'll see you in Japan."

"Definitely," Patamon seconded, landing on T.K.'s head.

"Bye!" Kari and Hikari both waved.

"Thank you!" Gatomon called.

"Chi-pa!"

"Goodbye!" T.K. and Patamon waved to them as well.

A green column of light descended from the sky, and the six disappeared into it.

"Well, that was an interesting adventure for them," Rukia commented.

"We'd better get back to looking for Aizen's true plan," Hitsugaya stated, walking away.

"Wait for me!" Hinamori called after him.

**Chapter Nine end**


	10. Sinnoh return

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**[Outside Hearthome City, Sinnoh.]**

Hikari, T.K., Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, and Pachirisu all appeared on top of a hill overlooking the city.

"Is this your world?" Kari asked, looking around.

"Yes. That's Hearthome down there."

"Pikachu!"

"It's Pikachu!" Hikari exclaimed as the yellow Pokémon crested the hill. "Then that means-"

"Hikari!" Ash and Brock both called, coming up behind Pikachu. "You're back!"

The two boys ran up to them and they hug Hikari, Pikachu and Pachirisu joining in.

"I'm so happy to be back!" Hikari cried.

"Are you all right?" Brock asked, as they separated.

"I'm fine. Kari's friends rescued me."

"We knew you could do it," Ash grinned to T.K.

"I promised, didn't I?" he nodded.

"Kari, this is Pikachu," Gatomon introduced, leading Kari over. "He helped save me from Team Rocket."

"I'm very glad to meet you, Pikachu," Hikari smiled, causing him to blush.

"Pika!"

"Chi-pa!" Pachirisu hopped up next to Pikachu and held out his paw.

"And thank you, too," Kari smiled. "Shake? Okay."

"No wait!" Ash and T.K. cautioned.

"Pikachu!"

Kari took Pachirisu's paw and shook it.

"What?" she asked, standing back up.

"He didn't shock you," Brock gasped.

"But, he always shock's us," Ash mused. "Maybe he's turning over a new leaf."

Pachirisu jumped up onto Ash's head and proceeded to let out a thundershock.

"Or… maybe... not…"

"T.K., should we take a picture of everyone?" Patamon asked.

"Yes, I almost forgot."

"But who's going to take it?" Gatomon wondered.

"Let's go to Hearthome," Brock suggested. "We can ask someone there."

* * *

**[Hearthome City, Sinnoh.]**

It didn't take long for them to find someone in the park to take their pictures; one on T.K.'s phone, and one with Hikari's camera. Kari managed to connect the two together and transferred the picture from the Soul Society over to Hikari's camera.

"There," she said. "Now you have the other picture as well."

"Thank you."

"How long do you get to stay?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," T.K. shrugged, looking at the Gate Key. "The key could start glowing at any time."

_(What T.K. did not know, was that it couldn't do two transportations right after one another. It need time in between to recharge.)_

"You guys can't leave without some souvenirs," Hikari complained.

"But, we don't have any money here," T.K. pointed out.

"Don't worry about it," Brock said, removing a pouch from his backpack. "Officer Jenny found out it was us who stopped Team Rocket and gave us a reward. Of course, I'd much rather have her as my reward…"

"Ignore him," Ash shook his head as his friend started going on about Officer Jenny, little pink hearts popping out around his head. "Since you helped, some of the money is rightfully yours."

"Thank you," T.K. smiled, accepting the pouch.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Hikari asked, grabbing Kari's arm and pulling her towards the shopping district.

* * *

The nine friends spend the next few hours enjoying the city. They watched a Pokémon Contest and walked in Amity Square. (Ash loaned T.K. Staravia and Hikari loaned Buneary to Kari, since one needed a Pokémon to enter.)

By the time the Gate Key began to glow again, T.K.'s bag was filled with souvenirs. They quickly returned to a quiet area of the park.

Kari and Hikari hugged as T.K. shook hands with Ash and Brock. By their feet, the two Digimon and two Pokémon hugged.

"Bye!" Ash called, as Pikachu jumped up into his shoulder.

"Chu!"

"Good luck with everything!" Brock waved.

"Thank you both!" T.K. nodded.

"I'm so glad I met you, Kari!" Hikari said.

"Me too. And, I'm sorry."

"Didn't I tell you to stop that?" Hikari admonished.

"Yes," Kari smiled.

"Bye Pikachu! Bye Pachirusu!" Patamon waved.

"Thank you for all your help!" Gatomon added, waving as well.

"Pika! Pika! Chu! Pikachu!"

"Chi-pa! Chi-pa! Chi-pa!"

They all continued to wave until the Japan group disappeared into the green light.

"Let's go get something to eat," Ash suggested, rubbing his stomach.

"Okay," Hikari agreed. "Pachirisu, get back inside your Poké Ball."

"Chi-pa!"

The Pokémon avoided the red beam coming out of the ball.

"Pachirisu!"

"Chi-pa! Chi-pa!" he laughed, causing the other three to join in.

**Chapter Ten end**


	11. Japan return

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**[Tokyo, Japan.]**

Yuuko was already waiting, standing in her front yard along with Watanuki and Mokona, as a green column of light shot down, revealing T.K. and the others.

"You're back," Watanuki sighed with relief.

"And it seems you were successful," Yuuko stated.

"Are you Yuuko?" Kari asked. "Thank you so much for helping T.K. rescue me."

"All I did was give him the key in exchange for something of equal value."

"But you also sent us that message," Patamon pointed out.

"And did you bring payment for it?"

"I hope it's enough," T.K. nodded.

"Come in and have something to eat. Watanuki, is the food almost done?"

"It should be."

"Hi, Patamon!" Mokona greeted, hopping over. "Is this your girlfriend?"

"Yes, this is Gatomon."

"Nice to meet you," Gatomon smiled.

"You two get to sit with Mokona!" Mokona announced proudly.

* * *

They all entered the house and sat around the table already set up. As Watanuki started to bring out the food, T.K. reached into his pocket and pulled out the 10 sen coin Al had given him in Central.

"I'm not sure what it's worth," he said, handing it to Yuuko. "But it's from Central City."

"A unique coin from another world," Yuuko murmured, turning it over in her hand. "It is certainly an equal trade for the information."

T.K. breathed out a sigh of relief and they all began to eat. Their conversations are lively and relaxing, but Yuuko did not inquire at all about their adventures, and the others took her lead, not bringing it up either.

* * *

When they have finished and Watanuki brought the dishes back to the kitchen, they retired to the sitting room, where Yuuko settled herself down on a chaise, and T.K., Kari, and the Digimon relaxed on cushions.

"Now that we're done," Yuuko addressed them. "We can discuss an important matter. May I see the Gate Key?"

T.K. stood up and pulled it out from under his shirt. He began to hand it to Yuuko, but stopped when he noticed it had changed to black from it's original gold.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It was gold earlier. I don't know what could have happened."

"It has finished its purpose," Yuuko explained, taking the key from him, and waiting for him to sit back down. "Do you know they I did not ask about your journey?

"No," Kari shook her head.

"This key has recorded everything that has happened to you since you left. I shall watch it myself."

An image suddenly appeared above the key of T.K. arriving in Resembool.

"Wow," T.K. gasped.

"It seems that there is a lot more on this key," Yuuko murmured as the image vanished. "Something of equal value must be traded for it. Watanuki, go get the small gold box again."

Having just entered the room, Watanuki sighed and left, returning a moment later with the box. Opening it, Yuuko removed the two rings and replaced them with the key.

"Our promise rings," Kari whispered.

"Equal exchange to keep the balance," Yuuko explained, handing the rings to Watanuki to give back to T.K. and Kari.

"Thank you," Kari smiled. "Oh, T.K. told me about you and everything, but we had two additional companions with us. Am I right in thinking that distorted the balance or something?"

"Yes," Yuuko nodded. "You are very perceptive."

"So," Kari continued. "We picked out something for you."

From T.K.'s bag, she pulled out a plush Pikachu and a plush Pachirisu.

"I bought two of each. I hope with these it's okay Hikari came long."

Yuuko accepted them with a smile. "Payment is received. Yes, it is okay."

"Cute!" Mokona exclaimed.

* * *

Kari moved to return the ring to her finger, but T.K. put his hand out to stop her.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Don't put it on?"

"Why not? We promised right?"

"Yes, I know, but…" T.K. sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm making a mess of this."

"Are you mad at me?" Kari wondered, tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"No! It's not that. It's just… I have to… ask you something… is all."

"T.K., what are you trying to say?"

Slowly, T.K. pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver ring with a pink stone set in it.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yay, he said it!" Patamon clapped.

"Is this why you don't want me to put my ring back on?" Kari asked, one tear escaping to run down her cheek.

"Yes."

"I thought you were breaking up with me," Kari sniffed.

"No! No, I'm sorry," T.K. placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, Kari. I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too, T.K. Yes, I'll marry you!"

They shared a hug and T.K. slipped the ring onto her finger as she wiped her eyes.

"Hurray!" the Digimon cheered.

"Yay!" Mokona bounced up and down.

"That's so nice," Watanuki sighed.

"Congratulations, you two," Yuuko smiled warmly. "Watanuki, go get the red bottle in the kitchen so we can celebrate."

"You just want an excuse to drink," Watanuki muttered.

"What was that?"

"Will you be able to attend, Miss Yuuko?" Kari asked her, still trying to stop her happy tears.

"If I'm not busy. Here's Watanuki's address. Mail the invitations to him."

"Okay, thank you."

"Don't just give out my personal information!" Watanuki yelled at her, but she ignored him.

They spent another hour talking and laughing, until T.K. noticed the time on the clock hanging on the wall.

"It's past three," he said. "We really should be heading home. Everyone's probably worried about us."

"You're right," Kari agreed. "Thank you, Miss Yuuko."

"Take care," Yuuko smiled. "All four of you."

Bidding farewell, Angemon and Angewomon lifted their friends up into the air and flew back towards Odaiba.

* * *

**[Odaiba, Japan.]**

They landed outside of Izzy's apartment door where they heard raised voices coming from the other side. T.K. leaned over and pressed the doorbell.

_Ding Dong_

"It's been a week and you still haven't found them?" Tai's voice rose in volume."

"Tai, try to calm down," Matt said.

"I've told you a million times they're not in this world or the Digital World," Izzy reminded Tai.

"Then where are they?" he demanded.

_Ding Dong_

"I'm sure they're all right," Matt tried to calm his friend down.

"Stop yelling at me, Tai!" Izzy shouted. "T.K.'s signal disappeared a couple of hours after Kari's"

_Ding Dong_

"It's obvious he's gone after her."

"Why didn't he come to us?" Tai wondered. "We could have helped."

_Ding Dong_

"Tai, sit down," Matt tried again.

"What was that?" Tai suddenly asked as a beeping sound came from Izzy's computer.

"It's my computer," Izzy checked. "T.K. and Kari's signals just popped up."

"Really?" Tai turned excited. "Where are they?"

"Let's see… You're not going to believe this, but they're…"

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"… right outside," Izzy finished, but Tai was already running to the door and throwing it open.

"Kari!" he exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"T.K.!" Matt said, coming up from behind Tai and hugging his younger brother.

"You're all right!" Tai cried.

"What happened?" Matt asked at the same time.

"You're not hurt are you?" Tai wondered.

"Thank goodness your safe," Matt sighed.

"Quiet!" Izzy yelled, getting all their attentions.

"What?" Tai and Matt asked him, looking confused.

"Why don't you all come inside where we can sit and talk," Izzy suggested. "Tai, you need to let go of Kari so she can walk."

* * *

Inside, T.K., Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon all recounted their adventures to the three boys. Several hours passed until they were finished.

"And then we left Yuuko's and came here," T.K. explained.

"But why didn't your signal pop up sooner if you were here?" Tai wondered.

"Yuuko's place could have been blocking it," Kari guessed (correctly).

"Though will all the yelling you guys were doing, you probably wouldn't have heard it anyway," Gatomon said, causing Tai to look sheepish.

Patamon yawned, soon followed by Gatomon.

"I guess you four are tired," Matt smiled. "Let's get you home and to bed."

"But we have other news too," Kari protested. "T.K. and I are getting married!"

"What?" Tai gasped.

"That's great," Izzy grinned.

"Congratulations," Matt said.

"But, you're my little sister…" Tai tried to say.

"And I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Kari finished for him.

"Yes, you are."

* * *

Matt drove them first to Tai and Kari's apartment, where T.K. carried his new fiancé up to her room, as she had fallen asleep on the way over. Tucking her into bed, he placed a kiss on her forehead as Gatomon curled up by her arm.

Arriving home, T.K. and Patamon get ready for bed and are asleep almost immediately.

Their adventure had ended, on a happy note.

**Chapter Eleven end**


	12. Epilogue

**HIKARI no TSUBASA ~ WINGS of LIGHT**

**EPILOGUE**

_But wait, there's more!_

**[Tokyo, Japan.]**

A week later, T.K. and Kari were out shopping, Patamon and Gatomon riding along in their backpacks, when someone called their names. Looking over, they saw Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia hurry over.

"Hi, Ichigo," T.K. greeted them.

"Rukia. Orihime," Kari smiled.

"Hello! Orihime said. "Are you shopping?"

"Yes," Kari nodded.

"What's that on your finger?" Rukia asked.

"T.K. and I are engaged!"

"Wow, congratulations, man," Ichigo said, slapping T.K. on the shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Eek!" Orihime exclaimed. "That is so awesome!"

"Can we come?" Rukia wondered. "I'd like to see a wedding."

"Stupid, you can't just invite yourself!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"Of course you can come," T.K. interrupted with a grin.

"We haven't set a date yet, though," Kari informed them.

"It's all right," Rukia smiled. "Just send them to Ichigo."

"Hey, Ichigo! There you are!" a voice shouted, and a red-haired man stepped up next to him."

"Renji! I thought you were right behind us."

"You didn't notice we had to stop at a light?" Renji countered. "Idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot, idiot?" Ichigo demanded.

"You, idiot!"

"Shut up!" Hitsugaya snapped, joining them, along with Hinamori.

"Shiro-chan," she began.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan," Hitsugaya interrupted.

"I told you, you didn't have to come with us if you didn't want to."

"I couldn't leave you with those two idiots," Hitsugaya explained.

"Hey, that's not nice, Toshirou!" Ichigo protested.

"That's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!"

"It's almost lunchtime," Orihime announced. "Let's get something to eat!"

"Yeah," Patamon agreed from inside T.K.'s bag. "We're getting hungry.

"Mmm-hmm," Gatomon said.

"It looks like that settles it," Kari smiled.

"Let's go," T.K. nodded.

"Come on, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called.

* * *

**[Karakura, Japan.]**

Yoruichi sat outside with a blond-haired man, leaning back against the shop, completely relaxed.

"They've figured out the plan to kidnap the girls was just a cover for Aizen's real objective," Yoruichi informed him.

"I've been wondering why Ichigo could get through a barrier the Captain Kuchiki couldn't," Kisuke Urahara mused.

"He believes he's a deputy," Yoruichi said.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No."

"Maybe because he didn't know, he could pass through," Urahara suggested. "I guess it's a good thing I never told him he's a full-blood Shinigami like Rukia."

* * *

_Aizen never went after Kari or any of the others again, having fulfilled his goal. Just as he had told Gin, he sent the mysterious man to feed some of the Hollows outside of Las Noches, knowing the Hollows would enjoy him as well._

_Which they did._

_T.K. and Kari married a year later and invited everyone they could. Yuuko was able to attend along with Watanuki and Mokona; everyone they had met in Soul Society, except for Byakuya, went; and of course their families and DigiDestined friends and Digimon. (Tai even shed a few tears.)_

_And the happiest of all were T.K. and Kari, and Patamon and Gatomon, for whom a new adventure had just begun._

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Story Notes:**

*) Whew! I'm finished! I hope everyone enjoyed it!

*) Written in transcript format, 5 April, 2008.

*) Typed up in story format, 4 August, 2010.

*) Series Included: Digimon, xxxHolic, Full Metal Alchemist, Pokémon, and Bleach.

*) Original Characters: The Mysterious Man, Old Man

*) "Santen Kesshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" ("Three Sacred Links Shield! I reject!")

*) "Koten Zanshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" ("Solitary Solid Cutting Shield! I reject!")

*) "Souten Kisshun! Watashi wa kyozetsu suru!" ("Twin Sacred Return Shield! I reject!")

**Author's Notes:**

*) The reason I never gave the Mysterious Man a name was because that would take away from the "mysterious" aspect of him. In the transcript format, whenever his name would be used, a beep sound would be heard, blocking it out.

*) Even though Hinamori wouldn't have appeared in reality, since she was still recovering from Aizen's betrayal, she's one of my favorite characters, so I just had to have her make an appearance!

*) Though I used the English names for Ash and Brock, I prefer the original Hikari to Dawn, so I kept that.

*) In my mind both Pikachu and Pachirisu are male, so that's why they are referred to as such, instead of "it".

*) I really enjoyed writing this and I hope it shows. ^^


End file.
